Sentimientos Encontrados
by Echizen WingS
Summary: Anna está..¿muerta?. Yoh solo puede pensar en venganza, Hao se siente culpable, Pilika se confiesa, Ren casi mete la pata y Horo no sabe qué hacer! Cap16: "¡Todo se solucionará!" -11.30- nos vemos en enero ;D
1. Pensamientos

"Sentimiento Encontrados"  
  
N/A: cuando algo este escrito entre * será el pensamiento  
  
Cap1: "Pensamientos"  
  
Era primavera y en toda la ciudad se podía ver claramente su llegada. Las calles estaban llenas de hermosas flores de diversos colores y formas, el cielo azul alojaba a las nubes que pasaban lentas por el pequeño viento que había, el sol brillaba fuertemente alumbrando a las pequeñas flores que había por doquier. Una joven de aproximadamente 17 años se encontraba observando un pequeño lago que a lo lejos se podía divisar un enorme árbol de cerezos blancos de el cual caían pequeños pétalos que adornaban el pequeño lago que era cruzado por un puente en el cual se encontraba ella. Su pelo de tonalidad castaña clara era movida lentamente por aquel pequeño viento, mientras sus ojos negros parecían demostrar algo de confusión., con un mirar lejano.............  
  
*No sé ni que hago aquí, pensar en esto me agobia aun más! Nunca sabré lo que él siente por mi pero que más da, seguro y me dirá que me quiere como una buena amiga aunque tal vez ni siquiera me consideré así, tan solo soy alguien que vino a interrumpir su vida de paz y armonía con mis duros entrenamiento aunque él sabe que lo hice por su bien......y si ¿no lo sabe?..........*-Suspiró pesadamente mientras se recargaba en el barandal del puente. Su cabello y su vestido comenzaron a agitarse un poco más. El viento se comenzaba a incrementar "Será mejor que me vaya a casa, no soluciono nada estando aquí.....incluso se incrementaron mis dudas............"  
  
Mientras. Yoh y manta se encontraban en el mismo lugar en el que se conocieron.  
  
"Sabes yoh.....aún puedo recordar cuando nos conocimos! Creí que ese iría a ser un mal suceso en mi vida pero ahora creo que es lo mejor que me haya podido suceder! Hemos vivido muchas aventuras juntos!!"  
  
"Si"-le dijo mientras le daba su habitual risa y sonrisa  
  
"Me enteré que luego de salir de la secundaria al poco tiempo te casarás con anna......"  
  
"Si"-Aquello lo había dicho algo pensativo, no sabía como serían las cosas después de eso..  
  
"Yoh..............¿qué sientes por anna?"  
  
"Yo............la verdad no sé............"  
  
"Tú te quieres casar con ella?"  
  
"Pues es algo que ha decidido mi familia y no puedo quebrantar su voluntad"  
  
"Entonces es una obligación?"  
  
"No lo sé, no lo sé.................."-Decía mientras se paraba y contemplaba el enorme cielo "Será mejor irnos, el viento está algo fuerte"- Se giró hacia las escaleras comenzando a descender  
  
"Yoh................."-Había murmurado antes de seguirlo....  
  
Continuará..........  
  
N/A: .!! A ver si me quedó algo decente XDD.....esto es tan solo el comienzo! Tengo grandes ideas en este fic*-*!!! 


	2. Lo que siento

"Sentimientos Encontrados"  
  
Cap2: "Lo que siento"  
  
Su caminar era lento y su mirada era dirigida al suelo habiendo algo de tristeza en ellos. Había salido para despejarse y dejar de pensar en él pero cada vez que veía algún lugar en el cual habían pasado volvía a pensar nuevamente en él.  
  
*Por qué?...porque no puedo ser feliz! Yo le amo! Le amo verdaderamente pero él.....él ama a otra!, no soy correspondida y aparte, él será más feliz con ella que conmigo......yo no hubiese sido capaz de entrenarlo, de ayudarle de alguna buena forma......tan solo le hubiese complacido....es que me gusta tanto ver su sonrisa, que se alegra con mi comida pero aquello no quiere decir nada, cuanto hubiese querido que él me quisiera, que me amará tanto como yo....pero aquello es imposible, su corazón ya es de otra.....*  
  
"Tamao?"  
  
Se giró rápidamente al oír su nombre viendo a quien le había llamado. Cambio su cara rápidamente forjando una sonrisa.  
  
"Joven horo horo!"  
  
"Hola! Cuánto tiempo sin vernos, han pasado 4 años desde que me fui y te ves muy bien Tamao!"  
  
"Gracias"-Dijo algo sonrojada por el comentario  
  
"Y qué ha pasado en todo este tiempo que me fui?"  
  
"No mucho"  
  
"Ya veo, le haré una visita a ese de yoh a ver que cara me pone!"-El pronunciar su nombre provoco cierta tristeza en ella que opaco al sentir la mirada preocupada de él- "Dije algo malo?"  
  
"No, es solo que me acordé de algo"-Aquello no le convenció del todo pero prefirió no decir nada Un silencio incomodo se formo pues ninguno de los dos no sabía que decir por lo que comenzaron la marcha hacia la casa de los Asakura Al poco rato llegaron. No había llegado nadie más.  
  
"Veo que nadie ha llegado aún"  
  
"Eso parece, por cierto, qué hay de la señorita pilika? No vino con usted?"  
  
"Jejejejejejeje...es que me aburrí un poco de mi tribu con tantas cosas que debía hacer entonces preferí irme"  
  
"Se escapó!"  
  
"Emmm....sí"  
  
"Pero no cree que su familia se preocupará?"  
  
"Les deje una nota....."  
  
"Ya veo....pero no cree que lo vendrán a buscar?"  
  
"Les pedí que no lo hicieran y sé que lo entenderán, no soy de los que les gusta tener tantas obligaciones"  
  
"Pues cuando niño parecía todo lo contrario"  
  
"Es que jamás imagine que fuera tan difícil esto de llevar el mando de una tribu completa"  
  
"Ya veo, se quedará aquí?"  
  
"Si"  
  
"Pero creo que a la señorita anna no le gustará aquello"  
  
"No importa, veo que sigue con su misma carácter amargado"  
  
"Perdón!?, qué dijiste horo horo??"  
  
"Eh?"-Se volteo rápidamente al sentir aquello voz viendo su cara enojada aunque en vez de huir se le quedó mirando.  
  
"Qué tanto ves?"  
  
"Yo...este........................"  
  
"Ya llegué!!"  
  
La mirada de todos se dirigió a la entrada revelando la cara sonriente y despreocupada de Yoh Asakura y su pequeño amigo Manta. Los cuales al notar a un visitante se sorprendieron y alegraron bastante al ver de quien se trataba  
  
"Horo!!"  
  
"Que tal yoh! Y tú también manta. Se ve que has crecido un poco"  
  
"Si, aunque sigo casi del mismo tamaño pero eso no importa, dime qué has hecho?"  
  
Dicho aquello todos se sentaron en la mesa conversando de lo acontecido en esos 4 años. Las horas pasaron rápido llegando la noche en la cual comieron un rico festín en honor a la llegada de horo horo  
  
"Ya es muy de noche, ya me voy a dormir"-decía mientras se paraba y se dirigía a su habitación.  
  
Horo horo le había seguido con la miradas hasta que ya no se vio más, no creía lo que sus ojos veían, Realmente anna se había puesto muy bonita en estos 4 años pero rápidamente saco esa idea de su cabeza reanudando su conversa. Pasadas unas horas en la que ya todos se encontraban en sus camas durmiendo. Pero en una habitación un chico pensaba en algo  
  
"Qué habrá sido lo que sentí?....."-Se había dado vuelta quedando su oreja al lado de la almohada- "Será mejor que me duerma....."-Había dicho antes de cerrar los ojos y tratar de dormir  
  
Continuará...........  
  
N/A: Perdón por el atrasó pero es que he estaba algo ocupada, aquí les dejo un cap que esperó sea de su agradó y gracias por los reviews^^! 


	3. ¡Un divertido día en el parque!

"Sentimientos Encontrados"  
  
Cap3: "Un divertido día en el parque!"  
  
Al día siguiente todos se despertaron como normalmente solía ser. Ese día era sábado signo de que no era día de escuela por lo que decidieron ir a dar un paseo al parque de diversiones.  
  
Anna: por qué se demoran tanto?-Llevaba unos shorts beige con un peto negro y su inolvidable collar, su pelo estaba recogido en una coleta por el calor que había ese día  
  
Tamao: tan sólo han ido por algo de dinero-Por su lado ella traía unos pescadores con una polera, ambos de color celeste. Su pelo lo llevaba suelto y su peinado seguía siendo el mismo.  
  
Anna: ayer planeamos ir al parque de diversiones se supone que deberían tenerlo todo listo-Dijo mientras daba un suspiro-Esos dos jamás cambiarán, se quedaron dormidos ¿verdad?  
  
Tamao: emm.....si  
  
Anna: es el colmo con esos dos, manta nos está esperando allá  
  
Yoh: listo!!-Traía unos shorts azules con una polera que traía el estampado de una hoja y sus tan inseparables audífonos (no se los quita nunca-_- '..bueno, casi nunca ñ.ñU), su cabello se encontraba recogido en una coleta (como cuando entrenaba)  
  
Anna: ya era hora, es el colmo contigo!  
  
Yoh: jejejejeje........es que me quede dormido  
  
Anna: que novedad!  
  
Horo horo: veo que ustedes no cambiarán nunca-Su vestimenta era casi igual a la de yoh tan sólo que en ella se encontraban estampadas símbolos de su tribu (ustedes saben xD)  
  
Anna: bueno, bueno...ya es hora de irnos que manta nos está esperando  
  
Todos tomaron sus cosas y dieron marcha al parque de diversiones. Al llegar vieron que manta los esperaba con  
  
Yoh: ¿¡Ren!?  
  
Ren: qué?  
  
Yoh: nada, nada...pero cómo te enteraste?  
  
Ren: eso no te incumbe  
  
Manta: yo le dije  
  
Yoh: ya veo  
  
¿?: se van a quedar allí o vamos a ir a divertirnos?  
  
Yoh: ryu también?  
  
¿?: tampoco se olviden de mi  
  
Ryu: Jun Tao*¬*!  
  
Yoh: veo que todos nos hemos reunido!  
  
Ren: veo que también vino ese-Refiriéndose a horo horo XD  
  
Horo horo: quieres peliar?  
  
Anna: ya van a empezar, vine aquí a divertirme así que con su permiso Los demás no se quedaron atrás siguiéndola mientras ambos se quedaron un momento estático para luego seguirles  
  
Horo horo: espérennos!  
  
Así iniciaba un entretenido día en el parque! Se preguntarán qué va a suceder? Pues ahí verán ustedes XD!  
  
Un capitulo algo inconcluso pero prefiero dejarles con las ganas de saber lo que sucederá con está pequeña introducción xd! 


	4. ¡Diversión pero a su precio!

"Sentimientos Encontrados"  
  
Capitulo 4: "Diversión pero a su precio"  
  
Todos ya se encontraban adentro. El parque era inmenso y a algunos los había dejado boquiabiertos, miles de juegos se extendían por el enorme recinto dejándolos indecisos por donde empezar a divertirse.  
  
Yoh: Vaya!-Fue lo único que pudo dejar escapar mientras los demás asentían.  
  
Anna: bueno, bueno, nos vamos a quedar mirando o ya nos subimos a algún lugar?  
  
Tamao: hay muchos juegos! No sé por cual decidirme  
  
Anna: pues subamos a ese!-Decía mientras una gran sonrisa se formaba en su rostro mientras apuntaba una gran montaña rusa, la cual no contaba con el usual carrito sino que eran solo unos asientos que dejaban al aire libre los pies.  
  
Tamao observo el juego algo temerosa mientras reía tontamente.  
  
Anna: no me digas que tienes miedo Tamao?  
  
Tamao: cla-claro que no señorita Anna  
  
Anna: entonces vamos a formarnos!!  
  
Se giró hacia donde se encontraba aquella montaña rosa y sin más que decir se dirigió hacia la fila. Los demás la siguieron muy contentos dejando a Tamao en la duda de ir o no ir  
  
Tamao: "Voy? No, no.....se ve muy peligroso. Pero sino voy don Yoh creerá que soy una cobarde.....pe-pero....¡¡ayyy!! No sé que hacer!!"-Pensaba mientras se movía de un lado a otro de forma nerviosa  
  
Horo horo: Tamao??  
  
Tamao: Um?-Decía mientras dejaba de moverse y volteaba a verlo  
  
Horo horo: estás bien?  
  
Tamao: pe-perfectamente!  
  
Horo horo: entonces vamos que o sino nos dejan sin puestos!  
  
Tamao: s-sí-Comenzó a moverse hacia él de manera robótica. Realmente ella jamás se había subido a uno de esos pues prefería ocuparse de las labores y de su entrenamiento  
  
Horo horo: segura que estás bien??  
  
Tamao: cla-claro, por qué no había de estarlo?  
  
Horo horo: pues si tú lo dices-Dijo no del todo convencido  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Los demás ya se encontraban en la fila. Anna parecía impaciente por subir mientras horo horo y una nerviosa tamao se dirigían hacia ellos.  
  
Anna: por qué se demoraron?  
  
Horo horo: es que tamao se había quedado atrás  
  
Tamao: pe-perdón!  
  
Manta: la cosa es que ya están aquí, no nos falta mucho para que nos toque  
  
Aquello había hecho que se pusiese más nervioso sin poder soltar sudor y temblar de sobremanera.  
  
Horo horo: segura que estás bien?  
  
Tamao: claro, ya se lo he dicho  
  
Horo horo: sabes que sino quieres subirte no es tu obligación  
  
Tamao: seguro y se burlarán de mi sino subo  
  
Yoh: por supuesto que no!  
  
Tamao: joven yoh.........  
  
Manta: sino quieres subirte no es tu obligación  
  
Tamao: e-está bien........  
  
Se comenzó a retirar yendo a parar a una fuente de sodas. Detrás de ella salió uno de ellos.  
  
Ren: y ese?  
  
Manta: no lo sé  
  
Jun: solo ha ido a acompañarla  
  
Anna: ya dejen de hablar tanto que ya nos toca!  
  
Todos se dirigieron rápidamente a subirse. Anna e yoh se subieron en el último puesto delante de ellos ren y su hermana y delante de estos manta y ryu. Este último algo molesto por no haber podido sentarse al lado de la mayor de los hermanos Tao.  
  
El juego no tardó en empezar con una lenta avanzada que dejó a todos relajados pero antes de que pudieran sentir algo más la velocidad subía de sobremanera al haber caído por una de las bajadas de está.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Había ido por una soda mientras se sentaba en una de las mesas del pequeño puesto mientras suspiraba pesadamente y se lamentaba por ser tan cobarde.  
  
Tamao: que estúpida al asustarme por una simple montaña rusa!  
  
¿?: no eres estúpida!  
  
Tamao: um?-Al voltear veo una desordenada cabellera celeste sorprendiéndose de sobremanera al encontrarlo allí junto a ella y no en la montaña rusa de la cual se escuchaban los gritos de quienes se encontraban en ella-Qué hace aquí? No debería de estar en la montaña divirtiéndose?  
  
Horo horo: si quieres me voy-Dijo mientras se hacia el sufrido  
  
Tamao: jejejeje...perdón, no era mi intención, pero de verdad, por qué está aquí?  
  
Horo horo: no crees que te dejaría sola en este inmenso parque! Además no quería de todas formas subir en esa montaña!  
  
Tamao: eh?  
  
Horo horo: solo no tenía ganas, qué tal si vamos a divertirnos nosotros solos!  
  
Tamao: só-sólos!?-Decía mientras su cara adquiría un hermoso tono sonrosado  
  
Horo horo: eh?-Cayendo en cuenta en lo que dijo su rostro adquirió un tono sonrojado-digo, como amigos!!  
  
Tamao: eh, si claro! Que tonta por creer algo así! Jejejejejeje  
  
Horo horo: bueno, bueno, mejor vamos a divertirnos!! Que no nos vamos a quedar viendo como esos se divierten!!  
  
Tamao: si!  
  
Y dicho ya dieron marcha a divertirse en el primer juego que vieron  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Hacia poco que el juego había terminado y se veían en sus caras que el juego había sido de lo más divertido mientras que otros (como ryu XD) ganas de vomitar.  
  
Yoh: si que estuvo divertido!-Decía mientras se estiraba y reía como siempre  
  
Manta: ryu? Estás bien?  
  
Ryu: cla-claro-Su cara morada lo delato por lo que manta se ofreció a llevarlo al lavado. Mientras los demás lo veían divertido por la expresión que había en su rostro  
  
Anna: por cierto y tamao?  
  
Ren: estará con horo horo, no hay porque preocuparse  
  
Jun: bueno, mejor vamos ya a subirnos a algún otro juego más!  
  
Ren: está vez yo elijo! Subámonos al Evolution!  
  
Se trataba de un juego en el cual todos iban parados(asegurados) en una circunferencia y está se movia de un lado a otro incluso haciendo que los que se encontraban en ella quedarán de cabeza por un rato.  
  
Anna: por mi está bien  
  
Yoh: por mi también  
  
Ren: entonces vamos!-decía mostrando gran gozo al estarse divirtiendo  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Ambos habían ido a subirse al barco pirata. El cual se daba la vuelta entera y ellos no sabían.  
  
Tamao: no volveré a subirme a un juego sin saber como es verdaderamente- Decía medio pálida  
  
Horo horo: pero no puedas negar que igual fue divertido  
  
Tamao: si pero no sabes como se siente el subirse a eso cuando antes has tomado algo!-Pronunciaba mientras intentaba no vomitar  
  
Horo horo: vamos a otro juego o necesitas ir al-Pero antes de que pudiese terminar tamao ya había vomitado en él todo contenido que antes había en su estomago Tamao: pe-perdón-Decía totalmente arrepentida mientras se sonrojaba  
  
Horo horo: no, no importa....."Perfecto! y ahora qué hago?, no traigo otra polera más que está!!"  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Manta: aún no?  
  
Ryu: n-Y antes de terminar había vomitado de nuevo  
  
Manta: creo que así no saldremos pronto de aquí-_-''  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Anna, yoh, ren y jun acaban de bajar del juego del evolution. Estos tres últimos algo mareados.  
  
Anna: ustedes también?  
  
Ren e yoh: necesito ir al baño-Y dicho y hecho se marcharon como alma que lleva al diablo  
  
Anna: vaya!  
  
Jun: mejor vamos con ellos  
  
Anna: no queda de otra-dijo algo desganada  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Vaya cosas que les hago sufrir XDDD..........espero les haya gustado! Y espero que la suerte de ellos mejoré-_-'' Gracias por sus comentarios n___n!! Me sube el autoestima como escritora XDD!! Y aquí yo tratando de mejorar y espero haberlo conseguido._..........aunque sean por un 0.1%-_-'' Espero y aún quieran leer más que el próximo capitulo ya viene! O si, en unos cuantos siglos más ¬¬ Tú calla sino quieres que te de una buena tunda ¬¬...........jejeje ^^Uno pesquen a mi estúpida conciencia ¬¬.........Nos vemos! =P  
  
ATTE: Su servidora O.o? 


	5. Un beso, un anuncio y muchas confusiones

"Sentimientos Encontrados"  
  
Capitulo 5: "Un beso, un anunció y muchas confusiones"  
  
Al ver en la situación que se encontraban prefirieron regresar a casa.  
  
Anna: no es posible!-Decía mientras daba un resoplido  
  
Yoh: perdón Anna!  
  
Anna: De castigo mañana vas a tener que entrenar más duro!  
  
Aunque la batalla de shamanes ya había dado término para la familia Asakura era mejor que siguiera con su entrenamiento por si alguna vez sucedía algo que necesitará de aquel poder  
  
Yoh: pero annita-Decía mientras de sus ojos salían cascadas de lagrimas  
  
Anna: nada de peros! Te lo mereces por andarte enfermando por un simple juego!  
  
Ryu: doña anna no sea tan dura el juego al que se subieron daba mareo de solo verlo  
  
Anna: eso les pasa por no ser resistentes!!  
  
Jun: agradece que no esta horo horo hermano  
  
Ren:..................de igual manera él no se subió a ningún juego  
  
Manta: hablando de horo horo! Nos hemos ido olvidándolos!!  
  
Anna: ya están grandes para venir a casa solos  
  
Yoh: pero de seguro nos buscarán  
  
Manta: conociendo a horo horo lo dudo  
  
Yoh: jejejeje......tienes razón  
  
Y volvieron a emprender marcha hacia la casa sin saber lo que les esperaba allá!  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Ante el incidente se habían dirigido rápidamente a la casa para que él pudiese sacarse la polera y cambiarse mientras ella se ofrecía lavarla. Habiendo hecho aquello regreso a la sala en donde se encontraba él, donde al verlo con el torso desnudo no hizo más que sonrojarse y quedándose escondida detrás de la puerta contemplándolo. Luego de unos segundos había sentido que alguien le observaba volteándose rápidamente y encontrándose con la mirada de ella.....  
  
Horo horo: qué pasa tamao?  
  
Tamao: este yo.........-su rostro seguía adquiriendo ese tono sonrosado  
  
Horo horo: te vas a quedar allí?  
  
Tamao: emm...no-Con pasó lento y algo torpe se dirigió a la pequeña mesa en donde él se encontraba y sin querer había tropezado con algo cayendo en los brazos de él, quien al ver aquello solo atino a abrazarla como un reflejo.  
  
Aquellos brazos que la rodeaban no hacían más que reconfortarla. Eran cálidos, fuertes.....le entregaban tanto que no quería soltarse pero dejando de pensar en ella y más en él comenzó a subir lentamente la cabeza encontrándose con aquellos ojos que ahora se le hacían los más bellos deteniéndose a observarlos y sin poder evitarlo se acercaron lentamente rozándose delicadamente para luego sumirse en un beso.....el primero que daban siendo también el más maravilloso para sus inexpertos labios....  
  
Se separaron de a poco sin romper la mirada fija que se dirigían a los ojos....los cuales revelaban solo confusión  
  
Sus sentimientos se encontraban demasiado confusos por lo que aquel momento mágico se rompió por la huida de ella dejándolo a él estático con un millar de dudas que podían tener infinitas respuestas.....mientras se tocaba los labios y pronunciaba el nombre de quien los había poseído  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
No podía creer aquello que ocurría, estaba segura que a quién amaba era a otro pero no él, no a quien había besado. Entonces por qué había ocurrido aquel contacto? No lo sabía....otra de las miles interrogantes que tenía y sin respuesta alguna......nuevamente confusión, no tristeza pero si una gran confusión...¿A quién amaba?......Fue lo único que dijo antes de caer lentamente mientras se tapaba la boca y sollozos salían por sus ojos....  
  
No comprendo, no entiendo, no puedo entender a mi propio corazón......  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Se encontraban ya a pocos pasos de la entrada a la casa y al llegar dieron aviso de aquello con un "Ya llegamos" que alertó al que se encontraba allí partiendo como reflejo a su cuarto temporal.  
  
Cuando llegaron a la sala lo único que encontraron fue a una anciana que bebía té más o había rastro de sus dos amigos aunque la presencia de aquella anciana sorprendió a todos los presentes y aún más a dos de ellos...  
  
¿?: hola!!  
  
Yoh: a-abuela!! Qué haces aquí??  
  
Kino(nombre de la abuela de yoh): vengo aquí desde muy lejos y lo único que respondes es "Qué haces aquí??" que descortés!!  
  
¿?: amo yoh!!!  
  
Yoh: amidamaru!  
  
Amidamaru: ya regrese!!!  
  
Hacía unos dos años que la anciana se había llevado a amidamaru junto con bason y tokageroh para que recibieran un entrenamiento que era posible que hicieran los espíritus  
  
Todos los espíritus se dirigieron a sus respectivos dueños con lagrimas en los ojos y gran felicidad por ver nuevamente a sus "amos"  
  
Anna: sólo ha venido por eso abuela?-La señora kino se había encargado del entrenamiento de la itako por lo cual le tenía gran cariño y confianza como para decirle "abuela"  
  
Kino: no, no he venido solo por eso.....  
  
Manta: entonces eso quiere decir que............  
  
Kino: si pequeño, he venido por el casamiento que unirá a la familia Asakura con la familia Kyôyama  
  
Nadie se había enterado aún de su presencia. Había oído ruidos en la sala por lo que decidió bajar para ver si eran ellos aunque lo que no sabía era que la anciana se encontrará allí viniendo a dar tal noticia.....sabía que pronto ellos se casarían pero no creía que tan pronto. Hubiera querido salir, huir y no oír pero prefirió ser fuerte y quedarse escuchando.  
  
Los nombrados no hicieron más que sorprenderse para luego calmarse y mostrarse como siempre. Uno frío y el otro alegre pero ambos calmados y esperando que la mujer continuase  
  
Mientras los demás presentes se sorprendieron pero también mantuvieron calma atentos a cada palabra y movimiento de la anciana mujer  
  
Kino: el casamiento ha sido adelantado por cuestiones de tiempo para ambas familias  
  
Manta: cuestiones de tiempo?  
  
Kino: si, antes de la fecha estimada de su casamiento nos ha llegado una citación a uno importante reunión y no sabremos cuanto tiempo demoraremos por lo que es mejor dejar todo resuelto Jun: y para cuando sería entonces?  
  
Kino: será en dos días más...  
  
Ryu: tan poco tiempo??  
  
Kino: si...lo siento muchachos  
  
Ya escuchado todo comenzaron a retirarse a hacer las labores diarias. Ella por su parte fue nuevamente a encerrarse en su cuarto aún más triste que antes.......  
  
Él por su parte había llegado justo al momento en el cual sería anunciada la fecha parándose en seco y escondiéndose para escuchar. Al oír el día de la boda no sabía cómo reaccionar por lo que solo atino a volver a su cuarto también  
  
Los únicos que quedaron en la sala fueron yoh, anna y la anciana kino  
  
kino: espero y la fecha no les incomode muchachos  
  
Anna: en....absoluto...  
  
Kino: anna  
  
Anna: si?  
  
Kino: quisiera hablar contigo después  
  
Anna: de acuerdo  
  
Yoh: hay algo en lo que pueda servirle?  
  
Kino: si, hay una cosa  
  
Yoh: qué sería??  
  
Kino: pues...hace tiempo que no te veo! Y ni siquiera me das un abrazo!  
  
Yoh: lo siento-decía mientras se dirigía hacia su abuela y le propinaba un fuerte abrazo que dejó contenta a la anciana  
  
Kino: y tu anna?-al decir aquello la nombrada solo fue hacia ella y le dio un cariñoso abrazo mientras sonreía y recordaba su niñez cuando entrenaba con ella-han crecido bastante y la verdad están bastante atractivos!!-dijo totalmente contenta y analizando cada parte de su nieto y futura yerna(es yerna o no ñ.ñ)  
  
Al oír aquello uno de los dos se sonrojo y bajo la mirada mientras el otro solo soltó una risa nerviosa.  
  
N/A: Al fin lo continué!!! XDDDD A ver si les gustó, ojalá y si n____n!!! Me alegra el saber que les guste el capitulo anterior y que no he cambiado las personalidades...aún._.UU....No conozco la personalidad que tiene la abuela de yoh así que me figure una ñ.ñUU 


	6. ¡Fuera confusiones!

"Sentimientos Encontrados"  
  
  
  
Capitulo 6: "Fuera confusiones"  
  
Hacía poco que se había enterado de su boda con él. Había asumido que aquello ocurriría pero no en dos días!. Ni siquiera se habían graduado, nada......... La verdad era que no le molestaba aquello. Se uniría en matrimonio con él pero algo se interponía en aquello, sus sentimientos, los de ambos.  
  
Su cabeza daba una y otra vez vueltas sobre el mismo asunto ensimismándose más al punto de que no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de otra persona a su lado.  
  
"Piensas en ello, ¿no?"  
  
Aquellas palabras la habían "despertado" de sus pensamientos dirigiéndole una mirada al dueño de ellas.  
  
"¿Dónde estabas?"  
  
"¿Importa?"  
  
"Creo que no"-Dijo volviendo la mirada al cielo que ya comenzaba a teñirse de negro  
  
"Aún no me respondes"  
  
"¿Para qué quieres sabes?"-Comenzaba a fastidiarse. No se encontraba de ánimos para hablar  
  
"¿Me vas a responder?-Insistió  
  
"¿Escuchaste todo?"  
  
"Solo cuando anunciaron tu compromiso con............él"-su voz se quebraba mientras pronunciaba y recordaba aquello pero no podía demostrar aquello frente a ella. Sabía perfectamente que ella no lo amaba a él-"¿Me vas a responder?"-  
  
"Si....pienso en aquello, ¿ahora dejarás de molestarme?"  
  
"¿Lo amas?, ¿no es así?"  
  
Aquella pregunta la tenía desprevenida. Jamás hubiese previsto aquella pregunta y menos de él. No podía responderle, no estaba preparada para afrontar aquello frente a otra persona por lo que solo se paro lista para emprender marcha hacia su habitación pero antes de poder hacer algún movimiento él le había tomado el brazo  
  
"¿Qué quieres?"-Dijo fríamente tratando de esconder sus sentimientos  
  
"¿Lo amas?"-Pregunto nuevamente insistente, quería oírlo de su voz y no se iría hasta saberlo  
  
"¡Ya suéltame!"-Trató de zafarse pero no surtió efecto. No debía de desesperarse por lo que se mantuvo serena  
  
"Solo respóndeme"-Dijo en tono de suplica que la dejo sorprendida. Él jamás se comportaba así, ¿qué le pasaba?  
  
"¿Para qué quieres saber?"  
  
"Por favor dímelo"  
  
"No"-Y nuevamente comenzó a tratar de zafarse pero él apretó más fuerte- "Suéltame"  
  
"No"  
  
"Ya déjala, ¡¡la lástimas maldito!!"  
  
La intromisión de un tercero hizo que la soltará deteniendo el inesperado ataque de este  
  
"¿¡Qué haces infeliz!?"-Se encontraba en verdad muy molesto, jamás hubiese creído que él se interpusiera y menos con esa ira  
  
"Impedir que la sigas molestando"  
  
"Nadie pidió tu ayuda así que vete"  
  
"No"-Dijo cortante mientras lo atacaba  
  
"¡Déjame en paz!"  
  
"No"-Volvió a atacar con más fuerza  
  
Su batalla se prolongó durante mucho y ella había huido hacia su habitación luego hablaría con la señora kino, no se encontraba de humor.  
  
La pelea era pareja pero hubo un momento de descuido en el cual había desviado su mirada hacia la itako la cual se marchaba provocando que cállese al piso con el arma de su oponente a pocos centímetros de su pronta muerte  
  
"Hazlo"  
  
"¿Qué?"  
  
"¡Mátame!"-Había comenzado a llorar, no podía contenerse quería dejar de sufrir. Maldijo la hora en que regreso a casa de los Asakura pero las cosas pasaban por algo  
  
"¿Qué te pasa?"-Le quitó su lanza y le ayudó a pararse. Era raro que él llorase y más aún ante él  
  
"No te importa"  
  
"No seas inmaduro, se ve que necesitas hablar con alguien"  
  
"¿Y qué?, vas a tomar de tu valioso tiempo para hablar conmigo?"  
  
No respondió limitándose a mirarlo a los ojos como diciendo "Necesitas ayuda" lo que provoco que aquella fuerza que había mostrado se desplomará y desviará la mirada soltando algunas lagrimas  
  
"Creo que tienes razón"  
  
Había mostrado una pequeña sonrisa de victoria mientras guiaba al shaman hacia la sala  
  
La noche ya había caído y ya todos se encontraban en sus habitaciones por lo que nadie los molestaría en su platica  
  
"Ahora me dirás qué diablos te pasa"  
  
"Estoy....confundido. Creo que amo a dos personas"  
  
"Es imposible aquello. Se le puede entregar amor solo a una......"  
  
"Entonces no sé a quien amo"-Decía mientras miraba su vaso de agua  
  
"Anna o Tamao, ¿no?"  
  
"¿!Qué¡?-Aquello lo había tenido desprevenid soltando todo el líquido que había tomado  
  
"Lo deduje, no es que se te noté"-Decía calmado mientras daba pequeños sorbos a su leche  
  
"Pues tienes razón...."-Aquello lo calmó y volvió a sentarse  
  
"¿Y por qué dudas?"  
  
"Cuando llegué vi a anna y la encontré realmente hermosa, había cambiado tanto......."  
  
"Si.."-Dijo sin pensar en lo que decía y al notar la cara expectante de su "amigo" medito nuevamente sus palabras para luego adquirir un pequeño tono sonrosado y decirle a él que continuase para cambiar el tema  
  
"No me digas que también te gusta"  
  
"Solo esta bonita así que continua sino quieres que te fusile"-Decía mientras le daba una mirada asesina  
  
"Esta bien, esta bien"-Se aclaró la garganta continuando con su pequeño relato- "Y hoy, cuando tamao y yo regresamos del parque pasó que.....nos besamos"  
  
"Se besaron y aún así tienes dudas??"  
  
"Fue un beso de accidente pero...pero........."  
  
"Te gusto, no es así"  
  
"Si"  
  
"Y comenzaste a pensar mucho en Tamao, no?"  
  
"Si"  
  
"Y a darte cuenta de muchas cosas bonitas en ella, no?"  
  
"Si"  
  
"Entonces está claro"  
  
"¿Si?"-Dijo ansioso esperando la respuesta que lo sacará de toda duda  
  
"Es obvio, pero no te lo diré"  
  
"¿Qué?"-Ante tal respuesta el vaso que antes reposaba en sus manos cayó al piso  
  
"Date cuenta tu solo!"  
  
"Se supone que ibas a ayudarme"  
  
"Sabía que eras tonto pero no tanto"  
  
"¿Qué dijiste?"-Se dirigió hacia él amenazante mientras lo agarraba de la camisa dispuesto a golpearlo  
  
"Es imposible que no te des cuenta a quién quieres, no notas la diferencia que hay entre lo que sientes por anna y tamao"  
  
"Yo....pues........."-Empezó a soltarlo cayendo en cuenta de lo que decía  
  
"¿Al fin has entrado en razón?"-Se acomodo la camisa mientras le dirigía la mirada  
  
"Creo que.......ya me di cuenta, ¡que tonto! Al no darme cuenta"  
  
"Eso nadie te lo discute"-Dijo en son de broma mientras comenzaba a marcharse  
  
"Gracias...Ren"  
  
Movió su mano y se fue dejando a horo horo quien tenía una pequeña sonrisa  
  
Continue........  
  
N/A: Ohayo!!! Errr....que diga konnichiwa XD ya son las 15:00 como para decir ohayo xP Bueno, como me había pedido anteriormente puse un poco de RenXAnna y ya veré la forma de poner RenXPilika xd Agradezco enormemente sus comentarios^^ y la verdad es que en vez de hacer un Horo horoXTamao pensaba hacer un RenXTamao pero ya ven XD no salió así xd!! Espero más de sus comentarios y trataré de no demorarme en subir el próximo capitulo pero nada se sabe XD!! Y el titulo pues no sabía que otro ponerle XDD 


	7. Conversaciones y consejos

"Sentimientos Encontrados"  
Capitulo 7: "Conversaciones y consejos"  
  
Ayer se había dado a conocer el próximo compromiso que daría vinculo a dos grandes familias. La familia Asakura con la familia Kyôyama a través de sus respectivos hijos.  
  
Kino sería la encargada de informarles a los muchachos sobre este pequeño cambio en su boda. Que muy pronto se suscitaría.  
  
La casa se encontraba con mucho movimiento por la boda de los "dueños" de está. Haciendo preparativos. Preparando todo para el gran día, para la gran boda que se llevaría a cabo en la gran "casa" de los Asakura. Los novios no se irían juntos, Yoh esperaría en su casa la llegada de Anna, es por eso que sus amigos se fueron con él por lo que la casa lentamente dejó de tener movimiento y solamente quedaron en ella Anna, Tamao, Kino y Jun.  
  
Anna: Finalmente la casa vuelve a estar tranquila....-Suspiró viendo hacia el cielo. Al fin tenía su deseada tranquilidad pero esta fue interrumpida por unos ruidos que escucho a lo lejos- Um? Qué será eso?  
  
Con pasó lento subió al segundo piso, haciendo que pudiese escuchar mejor  
  
Anna: Alguien esta llorando......  
  
Aquel llanto la llevo a la habitación de Tamao. Deslizó lentamente la puerta encontrándose a Tamao. Esta al escuchar el desliz de la puerta volteo encontrándose con la cara preocupada de la sacerdotisa, al verla intento secarse las lagrimas pero estas no paraban de caer por lo que se ocultó el rostro.  
  
La itako se acercó lentamente hacia ella quedando frente suyo y de manera sutil quito sus manos del rostro de Tamamura.  
  
Anna: qué te pasa Tamao?  
  
Tamao: no, no es nada importante-decía tratando de contener las lagrimas que salían sin detenerse  
  
Anna: Tamao, sé que jamás he demostrado sentimiento alguna hacia alguien pero...  
  
Tamao: no diga eso! Sé muy bien que usted es una persona muy buena y que no le gusta demostrar sus sentimientos-había dicho interrumpiendo a la itako que se sintió sorprendida ante aquella reacción de ella  
  
Anna: entonces me dirás lo que te pasa? Nadie llora por nada-se sentó en el marco de la ventana esperando la respuesta de Tamamura  
  
Tamao: yo....yo......creo estar enamorada de alguien....pero a la vez de otra....  
  
Anna: confusiones amorosas.........¿notaste en otro lo que tu primer amor no poseía?  
  
Tamao: no es eso.....es que él...él me....no, él y yo nos besamos....  
  
Anna: ya veo...Tamao, sé muy bien que estas enamorada de Yoh...  
  
Tamao: se me nota mucho, ¿no es así?  
  
Anna: te digo que siempre he creído que aquello que supones es amor es solo admiración, que a pesar de que pareciera que te gustase es solo eso....gusto, no amor Tamao.....  
  
Tamao: yo.....  
  
Anna: y pienso que no debes de desaprovechar esta oportunidad que te da el destino de aclararte.....si tu misma dices que se besaron y no te sentiste mal al hacerlo ni te opusiste quiere decir que no amas verdaderamente a Yoh....  
  
Tamao: pero....yo...y el joven Yoh...  
  
Anna: Tamao! Despierta!!  
  
Un sonoro ruido se dejó escuchar por toda la habitación. Una casi invisible huella de mano se dejó ver en el rostro de Tamamura haciendo que esta se tocará la sonrosada mejilla.  
  
Tamao: yo....yo....pienso que usted tiene razón señorita Anna.....  
  
Anna: me alegra que hayas recapacitado  
  
Tamao: arigatô Anna-san  
  
Anna: dime Anna! Después de todo somos amigas -una leve sonrisa se dejó ver en sus labios  
  
Tamao: Hai! Tomodachi ^^  
  
La puerta nuevamente se deslizó dejando encontrar el preocupado rostro de Kino y Jun  
  
Jun: qué te paso Tamao?-dijo mientras se acercaba a la susodicha y examinaba su mejilla- Qué pasó aquí?  
  
Tamao: no es nada señorita Jun, la seño-digo Anna me ayudaba con un problema-una pequeña sonrisa de complicidad salió del rostro de ambas muchachas mientras se miraban de reojo  
  
Jun: bueno...pero mejor hacemos algo con esa mejilla no vez que mañana Anna se casará!  
  
Tamao: si  
  
Las dos se retiraron dejando a Kino y su futura nuera (yap, es nuera...aunque sino me corrigen ñ.ñ)  
  
Kino: ayer no fuiste a mi habitación  
  
Anna: tuve un pequeño inconveniente......-dijo desviando la mirada de los ojos de la anciana mujer  
  
Kino: supongo entonces que nuestra conversación será ahora....  
  
Anna: la escuchó....-se sentó nuevamente en el marco de la ventana esperando las palabras de su maestra  
  
Kino: aún no ha pasado nada entre tu e Yoh?  
  
Anna: qué podría pasar?-un leve tono sonrosado se dejó ver en sus mejillas mientras sus ojos seguían cerrados  
  
Kino: sabes que me puedes tener confianza Anna....  
  
Anna: si pero es la verdad no ha pasado nada entre nosotros  
  
Kino: como es posible! Por algo los enviamos a vivir solos! Desde pequeños debieron de iniciar la manera de relacionarse mejor para cuando fuesen mayores  
  
Anna: nuestra convivencia es buena los sentimientos no importan mientras este asegurada la descendencia de los Shamanes  
  
Kino: no seas frívola, sé muy bien que sientes algo por mi nieto.....  
  
Anna: si pero él....él no debe de sentir nada por mi-su mirada revelo tristeza lo cual no escapó de los ojos de la anciana  
  
Kino: estas segura de lo que dices?  
  
Anna: él no demuestra interés en mi ni en nuestro compromiso  
  
Kino: tu tampoco......  
  
La sacerdotisa callo en cuenta de aquello, era verdad ella no demostraba nada hacía Yoh....tal vez él también ocultaba sus sentimientos  
  
Kino: con tu mirada veo que no había pensado en ello....  
  
Anna: nada se te escapa........  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Horo horo: tu casa es verdaderamente grande Yoh  
  
Caminó un poco observando los alrededores admirado de la belleza de la naturaleza  
  
Manta: y el aire aquí es tan puro  
  
Horo horo: si........tan diferente al de la ciudad!!  
  
Yoh: veo que ya extrañabas estar con la naturaleza-dijo mientras su habitual risita inundaba el lugar  
  
Ren: Ahora únete al green peace..........  
  
Horo horo: umm....no sería mala idea tiburón, me sorprende que de tu pequeño cerebro salga algo bueno  
  
Manta: y decía que no se uniría a ningún movimiento  
  
Ren: el que no tiene cerebro eres tú ¬¬..........  
  
Horo horo: quieres pelear cucaracha!!???  
  
Ren: pelear? Esto será un juego de niños-Sacó su inseparable lanza ( de quién sabe donde XDDD) mientras ponía pose de pelea  
  
Horo horo: haré que te comas tus palabras!!  
  
Y así dio las tan comunes peleas entre ambos shamanes xDDD  
  
Manta: comenzaba a extrañarme tanta tranquilidad  
  
Yoh: tienes razón..........  
  
Manta: piensas en tu casamiento de mañana?  
  
Yoh: um....si.....mañana es y.....me siento nervioso....  
  
Manta: cualquier persona que se va a casar se siente así! Tranquilo!!  
  
Yohmei: es extraño verte nervioso-apareció de la nada provocando el grito de Manta haciendo que este le mirará en son de enojó por el grito para luego dirigir la mirada a la "pelea" que había entre aquellos dos shamanes.  
  
Con un movimiento de su cabeza mando llamar por sus espíritus....  
  
Los dos shamanes sin darse cuenta de la proximidad de los espíritus siguieron con su lucha pero antes de otro movimiento fueron elevados por los espíritus los cuales lo tiraron al pequeño lago que había allí cerca  
  
Yohmei: para que se les enfrié la cabeza y dejen de hacer tanto ruido-dijo retirándose  
  
Manta: ñ.ñ pobres....  
  
Yoh: y el agua en el lago no es muy caliente.....  
  
Manta: esperemos y no pesquen un resfriado  
  
Un estruendoso "ashu" se dejó escuchar soltando las risas del shaman y su amigo  
  
La noche calló y el nervio de los que pronto serían marido y mujer impidió que casi cayeran en los brazos de Morfeo...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Y qué tal? xDD no esta mal o si :P?  
  
Gracias por los comentarios! La boda se acerca!!!!! Prepárense! :P 


	8. Una visita que viene del Norte

"Sentimientos Encontrados"  
  
Capitulo 8: "Una visita que proviene del norte"  
  
La mañana ya se dejaba ver con sus primeros rayos del sol que de a poco llegaron hasta su rostro el cual fue iluminado levemente mientras una pequeña brisa matutina mecía sus rubios cabellos.  
  
Incomodada por la luz se dio vuelta hacia la sombra tratando de volver a dormir pero eso había sido imposible luego de muchos intentos de volver a ponerse cómoda para volver a seguir soñando.  
  
Con enojo se levanto mientras se refregaba los ojos quitando el último sueño que había refugiado en ellos para luego dirigirse al baño.  
  
En el trayecto se dio cuenta que nadie más se encontraba despierto aún por lo que terminado de lavarse disfruto del suave viento que había acompañado por los pequeños rayos del sol que ya comenzaban a estar en todo su esplendor  
  
La joven suspiró mientras se sentaba en el pasillo donde su prometido se quedaba a veces viendo las estrellas...  
  
"Ya muy pronto seré una Asakura" pensó mientras abandonaba aquel pasillo.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Luego de unas horas todos ya se encontraban despiertos tomando un delicioso desayuno preparado por la sacerdotisa  
  
Tamao: Anna, no debiste de molestarse en hacer el desayuno! - replicó ante su amiga xP  
  
Anna: no fue molestia o es que no te ha gustado?  
  
Tamao: no lo digo por eso......  
  
Antes de que esto se convirtiese en una pequeña peleita xD se dejó escuchar la voz de alguien llamar  
  
Jun: quién será?  
  
Anna: no lo sé....iré a ver - se paró mientras se dirigía al pasillo, cada vez se le hacía más familiar aquella voz.  
  
Abrió lentamente la puerta revelando a una jovencita un poco menor que ella de grandes ojos celestes y cabello del mismo color  
  
¿?: Anna!!! - al instante de decir aquello se abanlanzó sobre la itako dándole un enorme abrazo que la dejó sorprendida y confundida  
  
Anna: pi...pilika??  
  
Pilika: pues claro! Cuál otra? O es que he cambiado demasiado? Bueno, ahora estoy más bella que antes - le miró un rato de arriba abajo para luego exclamar - ¡Vaya! Tú si que estas más bonita! Qué te has hecho que te ves tan bien?? Vamos dime! O no somos amigas??  
  
Una enorme gota asomo en el rostro de la Itako  
  
Anna: calma! Primero, qué haces aquí?  
  
Pilika: los vengo a ver y es lo primero que me dices? Ni siquiera un pequeño "hola Pilika, cómo has estado??" - dijo visiblemente ofendida  
  
Tamao: señorita Pilika! - dijo una efusiva Tamao que venía junto con la hermana mayor de los Tao y la señora Kino  
  
Pilika: Tamao!  
  
Ambas se hundieron en un efusivo abrazo que dejó con una pequeña gotita a Anna pues incluso habían llegado a llorar. Parecían colegialas que no se habían visto hacía miles de años  
  
Anna: ¬¬ y a estas, qué les pasa?  
  
Jun: solo están alegres de verse! - decía al momento que también le propinaba un gran abrazo a su amiga  
  
Pilika: me alegra verles a todos! Aunque, quién es esa anciana?  
  
Kino: soy Kino Asakura, la abuela de Yoh  
  
Pilika: oh! Un gusto, soy Pilika, hermana de Horo Horo ^^ Por cierto, en dónde está mi hermano?  
  
Preguntó al momento que se dirigía al comedor seguida de las demás  
  
Tamao: esta en Izumo  
  
Pilika: y qué hace allí?  
  
Kino: esta junto a mi nieto ayudándolo con la preparación de su boda  
  
Pilika: QUÉ???  
  
El gritó retumbo por toda la casa que dejó a algunas sordas y de milagro que aún no se había roto ningún vidrio  
  
Anna: de suerte compramos vidrios polarizados, con los gritos que daba el enano de manta u_u##  
  
Pilika: Ya se van a casar???  
  
Anna: si - dijo tranquilamente como si fuese algo normal pero la pequeña hermana de Horo horo no cabía en emoción  
  
Pilika: Que emoción!! Cuándo se casan?? - daba pequeños saltos mientras sus ojos brillaban al momento de imaginarse una boda  
  
Tamao: Hoy....  
  
Pilika: QUÉ???????  
  
Kino: jovencita no grites tanto!  
  
Se había tapado las orejas intentando inhibir el ruido aunque no había sido mucho el cambio de sonido  
  
Pilika: perdone, no ha sido mi intención  
  
Anna: de seguro harías buen pareja con Manta ¬¬....  
  
Pilika: cómo puede ser tan cruel señorita Anna??  
  
Cascaditas salían de sus ojos al momento que se imaginaba en el altar junto a manta a pocos centímetros de ser marido y mujer. La idea no agrado por lo que comenzó a negar con la cabeza mientras repetía una y otra vez "no" intentando quitarse aquellas ideas de la cabeza  
  
Jun: bueno, en vez de seguir de este modo mejor terminemos de desayunar! Hay muchas cosas que hoy debemos de hacer!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
En lo alto de un árbol un joven se encontraba sentado mientras disfrutaba la suave brisa que había allí  
  
"¡Señor!"  
  
El llamado lo bajó de sus pensamientos mientras con gran agilidad desendía del gran árbol intacto  
  
"Dime, de qué te has enterado?"  
  
"La boda será hoy"  
  
"Ya veo"  
  
Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios...  
  
Mientras una de las presentes miraba con preocupación y cierta tristeza a aquel que era su "amo"  
  
Continuará......  
  
Se supone que este cap iba a ser la boda pero me dio esto al escribir xD ahora, si el siguiente cap será la boda xP  
  
Adivinen de quién se trata!! ^______^ xDD  
  
Y a ver, comentaritos xD  
  
Laila Doremi: No te preocupes^.^.....ya que ya has aprendido y me alegre que te guste mi fic n_n  
  
Aunque no sé por qué a la mayoría a veces le gusta más lo cómico que lo serio xD Bueno, eso queda en cada quien ñ_n  
  
The Pam: no te preocupes! Que ya vamos a darle el espacio que merecen :P por lo pronto vamos despacito xD Aunque no tenía ideado que Pilika aparecería en este cap xD Ni siquiera tenía ideado cómo iba a aparecer ¬¬UU  
  
Pilika: mejor dicho que te habías olvidado que existo ¬¬  
  
No te enojes xD  
  
Fiori Takaze: me di una visita por allí....a veré si me ánimo a poner un ficcie xD  
  
Susana tenorio: creo que si pondré epilogo ^^ si que tendrá caps esta cosa XD  
  
Espero sus comentarios...no les cuesta nadita! xD Al menos decirme, "hola anna, toy leyendo tu fic...chao" xDD  
  
Nos vemos! En....no sé cuánto tiempo pero no creo que sea corto O.oU 


	9. ¡El día especial ha llegado!

"Sentimientos Encontrados" 

Capitulo 9: "¡El día especial ha llegado!" 

**  L**uego de una animada conversación cada una regreso a sus labores los cuales estaban entre descansar (Anna xD...cuál otra!), limpiar los platos y ordenar la mesa.

**K**ino: después de terminar de lavar todo tendremos que arreglar a Anna 

** H**abía dicho la anciana mujer antes de perderse en el extenso pasillo hiendo a parar a su temporal habitación 

**P**ilika: jamás hubiese imaginado encontrarme con tal sorpresa a mi regreso  

**T**amao: pues nadie se lo esperaba en realidad, la noticia fue dada hace poco tiempo 

**P**ilika: ¡vaya! Me imagino el rostro de todos ^^ 

**U**na imagen se formó en su rostro al momento que se limpiaba las manos luego de terminar de limpiar los platos

**J**un: aunque ni siquiera Manta dio tremendo grito como tú ^^U 

** L**a taoista se encontraba mirando una revista al lado de ellas, escuchándolas sin participar mucho en su conversa

**P**ilika: oye! Que mis gritos no alcanzan a los de Manta!!

** L**a risa inundo la cocina luego del comentario, recordando la chillona voz de su pequeño amigo que había causado más de un vidrio roto en la pensión 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

** M**ientras en Izumi......

**Y**oh: jii-chan*! Por qué nos haces entrenar T_T? 

** L**os shamanes se encontraban de cuclillas hace más de una hora 

**Y**ohmei: el que hoy te cases no quiere decir que no puedo hacer que hagas unos cuantos ejercicios – pronuncio con indiferencia mientras observaba a los jóvenes shamanes

**H**oro horo: unos cuántos ejercicios?? Ha estado toda la mañana haciéndonos correr, saltar, hacer lagartijas,  limpiar su casa, cortar el césped, darle masaje, y mucho más!! 

** S**e había parado amenazante mientras con un dedo apuntaba a Yohmei y el otro lo mantenía cerrado como si fuese a lanzar un puñetazo. **E**n su rostro adornaba una GRAN vena y su expresión no era anda amigable

**Y**ohmei: muchacho, que poca resistencia tienes! – nuevamente un tono de indiferencia se dejó escuchar en su voz a la vez que sus inseparables espíritus aparecían a su alrededor

**M**anta: y yo que creí que con Anna lejos estaríamos mejor -___-U 

**Y**oh: ^^UU pues parece que en ningún lado podremos estar tranquilos 

** S**u peculiar risa se dejó escuchar mientras seguía permaneciendo en cuclillas, después de todo ya estaba acostumbrado a hacer tanto ejercicio 

**K**eiko: papá, ya deja a los muchachos en paz que ya es hora de la cena ^^ 

** U**na hermosa mujer de largo cabello negro, de tez blanca y con un escultural cuerpo irrumpió en el extenso lugar, inundando con su sincera sonrisa como lo haría Yoh con su peculiar risa.

 **L**a mayoría de los amigos de Yoh quedó boquiabierto ante la dulzura de la mujer

**Y**oh:  kaa-chan!!* 

**M**anta: Qué?? Es tu mamá?? 

**K**eiko: si ^^ soy la mamá de Yoh, me llamó keiko Asakura, mucho gusto

** D**io una pequeña reverencia la cual no pasó desapercibida por los shamanes que al momento dieron también una reverencia 

**K**eiko: ustedes deben de ser los amigos de Yoh, ¿no?

** A**l instante todos habían respondido con un si, aunque desde luego algunos más animados y otros más calmados ^^U para luego pasar a presentarse

**K**eiko: no saben lo feliz que estoy de que Yoh tenga amigos como ustedes ^^ dômo arigatô* - nuevamente dio una reverencia

**M**anta: pues de nada ^^UU

**H**oro horo: ¿podemos ir a comer ya?, ¿¡por favor!?? – su estomago crujía a más no poder

**R**en: no seas desubicado ¬¬ 

**H**oro horo: no es mi culpa T_T no hemos comido nada en todo el día . 

**R**en: en todo el día? ¬¬ recién estamos empezando el día ¬¬#

**K**eiko: discúlpenme, no era mi intención hacer que esperaran tanto, lo siento 

**H**oro horo: ehh....no, no es su culpa!! – dijo visiblemente avergonzado al momento que posaba una mano por detrás de su cabeza y una risa atolondrada escapaba de sus labios

**K**eiko: bueno, entonces ahora vamos ^^

** L**os presentes la siguieron sin chistar ya que con tan gran entrenamiento sus estómagos pedían a gritos por comida

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

** L**as chicas ya tenían todo listo para arreglar a la futura novia, la cual yacía sobre una silla con los ojos cerrados y el pelo un poco mojado por el reciente baño que se había dado

**P**ilika: no sabes lo linda que te vamos a poner!! 

 **S**u personalidad no había cambiado mucho y seguía igual de efusiva, la cual siempre decía sus verdades sin temor 

**A**nna: solo quiero que terminen pronto con esto – su inquebrantable voz no dejaba su frío tono a pesar de que interiormente intentaba controlarse de no estallar en nervios 

**J**un: mientras más pronto comencemos más pronto terminaremos ^^

** C**ada una comenzó a hacerle pequeños arreglos ya que de por sí la Itako era una mujer bastante atractiva

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

** Y**a todos se encontraban satisfechos y descansaban digiriendo un poco más los alimentos que acababan de comer

**K**eiko: vaya, que apetito ^^ se han acabado con todo! 

**H**oro horo: la felicito! Es una excelente cocinera!! – se acaricio su gran panza al momento que una sonrisa de oreja a oreja aparecía en su rostro

**K**eiko: ^^ me alegra que te haya gustado, la comida de la boda estará mejor y hablando de ello me retiró para ver como va todo – con pasó lento y fino se fue retirando hasta no ser visible

**M**anta: tú mamá si que es muy amable 

**Y**oh: pues si ^^ 

**Y**ohmei: bueno, ya es hora que cada uno vaya vestirse, la boda ya será 

**Y**oh: ehh..si – dijo algo nervioso 

**R**en: estás nervioso? 

**Y**oh: ehh..no, claro que no.......... – siguió rápidamente a los demás que ya se habían adelantado

**R**en: quién lo creería....Yoh Asakura se ha puesto nervioso por una simple boda – se dijo a si mismo con algo de sarcasmo al momento que seguía a los demás 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

** H**abían ya terminado de maquillarla aunque había sido levemente y ocupando tonos no muy intensos ya que combinaban perfectamente con su blanca piel  

  **S**us mejillas se encontraban polvoreadas con un claro tono que resaltaba sus pómulos, en sus labios un tono claro de rojo escarlata hacían brillar sus labios carnosos, en los ojos habían ocupado un delineador y habían pintado con un suave tono de lila. Por su parte, su cabello caía agraciadamente sobre sus hombros, las puntas habían sido levemente rizadas y una trenza cruzaba de un costado al otro en la parte superior adornada de pequeñas flores

**T**amao: se ve muy bien señorita Anna!! 

**P**ilika: sii!! que buenas somos para esto! 

**K**ino: ahora solo falta tu vestuario, Anna 

** S**obre sus envejecidas manos había un kimono blanco de seda fina que dejaba escapar leves brillos. **C**onstaba de dos piezas y de un manto de seda transparente que iba en la cabeza. 

**J**un: que bonito kimono – su reflejaba verdadera admiración ante el conjunto 

**K**ino: es un kimono que he guardado desde que cumplieron 17 años, esperaba con ansias este día en el cual tú y mi nieto se unieran en matrimonio, sé que te quedará perfectamente 

 **U**na sonrisa sincera adorno el rostro de la mujer mientras con delicadeza pasaba la hermosa prenda a su discípula quien con solo una mirada le dio las gracias a la abuela la cual comprendió al instante que esa era su forma de agradecer, siendo incluso más significativa que unas simples palabras

 **P**ilika: nosotras nos retiramos para que te lo pongas ^^

**A**l instante las 4 mujeres salieron dejando sola a Kyôyama quien miró por un minuto el conjunto para luego ponérselo 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

** S**e encontraban todos vestidos con los típicos kimonos ceremoniales (esos sí que no sé cómo describirlos xD pero son similares al que ocupa Matamune ^^U solo que los colores varían  un poco) mientras se dirigían con pasó lento por el pasillo que daba vista al jardín. Al pasar por allí vieron como las flores iban por montones y de todo tipo, la luz del sol acompañado con las pequeñas gotitas que rodaban de sus pétalos daba un espectáculo espléndido. 

 **A**l llegar a la gran sala en donde se realizaría la boda no pudieron más que ahogar un grito se asombró al ver el decorado. Pequeñas luces iban de un extremo al otro, seguidas por ramilletes de flores de cerezo blanco de las cuales caía un agraciado lazo blanco. Al medio se extendía una larga alfombra en la cual habían pequeños pétalos de colores claros esparcidos de forma desordenada, mientras a cada lado habían mesas de gran tamaño pero  bajas en estatura de formas circulares con cojines rojos alrededor de estos, al fondo se veía una elevación alfombrada por una tela gruesa pero suave, al medio de la elevación se encontraba una mesa rectangular con finos detalles, al extremo de cada costado se encontraba un cojín blanco, atrás de esta otra elevación con una característica similar al de la primera sólo que en está había dos cojines más, uno a cada lado. Dos lámparas permanecían al extremo junto con otros ramilletes de diversas formas mientras al centro el símbolo de la familia Asakura se veía dibujado infundiendo respeto. 

 **T**odo el lugar se encontraba tapizado con un claro color damasco mientras ventanas gigantescas dejaban entrar la luz dando vida al lugar.

**H**oro horo: se ve que le pusieron empeño – su voz denotaba asombro y maravilla

**Y**oh: pues aún no has visto la comida del banquete 

**H**oro horo: *¬* ya quiero que empiece esta boda!!

**M**anta: tú no cambias horo horo ^^U

**R**en: si, sigue siendo el mismo desvergonzado de siempre 

**H**oro horo: no pelearé contigo sólo porque me da miedo el dejarte mal herido y no puedas apreciar la boda – usó el mismo tonó de sarcasmo dejando escapar una vena en el shaman 

**R**en: mejor dicho que eres tú quien tiene miedo de quedar malherido HOTO HOTO – su voz acentúo lo último y el ainú no pudo controlar su enojo queriendo matarlo pero fue detenido por Yoh quien lo agarró por detrás

**Y**oh: por favor, no peleen ^^UU 

**H**oro horo: dile a ese que deje de molestarme!! 

**M**ikihisa: luego pelearán, los invitados están llegando y la novia también ya llegará

 **E**l corazón de Yoh se aceleró de solo pensar en ello mientras su mente se preguntaba cómo estaría Anna en ese instante...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

** L**entamente salió de su habitación, las presentes no pudieron caber en impresión, el vestido le quedaba espléndido.

**K**ino: te quedó mejor de lo que esperaba ^^

**J**un: totalmente de acuerdo con usted

**P**ilika y **T**amao: si.............. – aún no salían de su asombró mientras la miraban de pies a cabeza una y otra vez haciendo que el sonrojo de la sacerdotisa se incrementará haciendo que solo soltará un pequeño "Um..."

**K**ino: bueno, el carruaje nos aguarda, ¡vamos! 

** T**odas asintieron y siguieron a la anciana, al salir vieron una gran limusina negra decorado con ramilletes de flores blancas en la parte trasera. Todas quedaron impresionados por el hecho de que tuviesen un vehículo como aquel

**T**amao: no sabía que la familia Asakura tuviera un auto tan lujoso!

**K**ino: entonces aún te falta mucho por conocer de nuestra familia – una risa pausada pero demostrando grandeza resonó por el lugar originando unos cuantas gotitas 

**J**un: mejor entremos ya ñ_nU 

 **U**n amable señor vestido de etiqueta abrió el lujoso artefacto, la primera en entrar fue Tamamura que no pudo evitar quedarse maravillada por cuarta vez en el día. Verdaderamente sería un día en el cual muchos asombros se llevaría. 

 **L**as demás entraron seguidas de ella por una dando la misma expresión que la rosada mujer. El auto dio marcha a una alta velocidad dirigiéndose al templo Asakura que no quedaba muy lejos de allí (como saben Ryu demoró como un día y medio para llegar hasta Izumo por eso prefiero reducir la trayectoria ñ_nU y como van a alta velocidad llegarán en unas horas xP) 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

** Y**a todos los invitados se encontraban en sus respectivas mesas desarrollando una animada conversa. Yoh se encontraba sentado en la primera elevación, nervioso por las pequeñas miradas que le daban algunas chicas y los comentarios que alcanzaba a escuchar sobre su boda. Detrás de él estaban sentados sus padres y al otro extremo los de Anna. Mientras sus amigos estaban en una mesa cercana. 

 **L**as conversaciones pararon cuando una melodía que anunciaba la llegada de la novia se dejó escuchar, lo primero que se vio fue a la señora Kino pasar con solemnidad haciendo que los presentes dieran una reverencia, seguida de ella vinieron las tres madrinas de las cuales dos llevaban kimonos y la tercera un elegante traje chino. 

 **L**os nervios de Yoh se incrementaron, la siguiente en salir sería su prometida. 

 **L**a melodía sonó más solemne, una figura vestida completamente de blanco y con el rostro tapado se dejó ver. El corazón de Yoh no pudo evitar dar un vuelco, sentía que se le saldría pues su ritmo cardíaco aumentaba a cada pasó que su prometida daba. 

 **L**a señora Kino y las tres madrinas se sentarón junto a sus amigos mientras aguardaban a que la novia llegase junto al novio.

 **E**l recorrido llevaba la mitad de la estancia ya que el lugar era verdaderamente gigantesco. Las manos de la Itako iban entrelazados aunque las grandes y anchas mangas casi las ocultaban, el kimono era largo haciendo que una pequeña extensión se viera cómo si fuese una pequeñísima cola.

 **D**e repente una explosión se dejó escuchar en uno de los costados, la música paró, las miradas se dirigieron hacia aquel sector. Una figura se dejó ver entre aquel humo revelando a alguien de larga cabellera. Los presentes se pusieron en guardía al ver de quién se trataba

**"**¡Ups!, creo que arruine la ceremonia**"**

 **U**na sonrisa de ironía se formó en sus labios al momento que con gran agilidad calló al lado de Anna

**"**Nos volvemos a ver Annita**"**

**A**nna: qué haces aquí?? 

 **S**u voz reveló desconfianza al momento que se ponía a la defensiva mientras con enojó miraba a aquel poderoso Shaman

**"**Vengo a buscarte"

** A**nna: qué? 

 **A**ntes de que pudiese reaccionar ya se encontraba en sus brazos mientras sentía como comenzaba a perder el conocimiento por el pequeño golpe que le dio en el cuello 

**Y**oh: Anna!! Por qué haces esto??

**"**No te la mereces**" **

** L**os shamanes a su alrededor intentaron detenerlo pero con solo desplegar su energía espiritual los mando todos a volar y otros intentaban con esfuerzo no salir volando mientras protegían a las mujeres. 

**"**Que diminutos son**"**

** D**ijo antes de desaparecer por el mismo lugar de donde había aparecido, en sus brazos llevaba a Anna la cual aún se encontraba inconsciente. Yoh llegó pero ya era demasiado tarde.

**Y**oh: ¡¡maldición!! – fue su grito desesperado mientras con odio miraba el medio de escape de su hermano gemelo 

**M**anta: Yoh..........

**Y**oh: no pude hacer nada!! Soy un fracaso!! 

**T**amao: eso no es cierto joven Yoh

** S**us amigos se encontraban alrededor de él preocupados, el shaman había caído de rodillas mientras golpeaba el piso con insistencia como si de su hermano se tratase 

**Y**oh: claro que sí....no fui capaz de detenerlo! – paró por un momento, las lagrimas inundaban su rostro

**R**en: no puedo creer que tan fácilmente te harás rendido 

**H**oro horo: qué pasó con el Yoh optimista que conocemos?? 

 **L**entamente dirigió una mirada a sus amigos, ambos adornaban una sonrisa en sus labios dándole confianza al shaman, confianza la cual su prometida le daba con solo una mirada.

**Y**oh: tienen razón, lo siento 

**H**oro horo: no es momento para disculpas, debemos ir por alguien!

**T**amao: ya sé donde están! – en sus manos se encontraba su infaltable cuaderno y una sonrisa resplandeciente que hizo que uno de los presentes se sonrojará 

**R**en: entonces, vamos! 

**"**¡¡Sii!!**"**

**F**ue el gritó que soltarón antes de emprender marcha a su destino...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

** W**olas!! ^____________^ Al fin pude y quise continuar XD 

**E**spero no saliera muy largo ñ_nU y se volviese aburrido! ._. 

**M**uchas gracias por los comentarios ^^!! Me ponen muy feliz =)! 

**S**aku: Gracias ^^ aunque aún me falta mucho por aprender ñ_nU 

**P**am: Y creo que ahora pasó más XD y si el otro me quedó largo se compensa con este que me quedó tremendo @_@.....8 páginas ._.U

**S**YS: yo también no quisiera tener tantas tareas. ;_; ni tener que ir tan temprano al cole ~ ~! Bueno, acá estuvo la boda xP 

**A**nna **K**: aquí ya vino la boda, y si, es el "bello" de Hao xP

**K**aren: Gracias! No sabes que feliz me hace que te guste tanto mi historia ^^! 

**R**ally: poss.....todos advininan ¬¬ U tal vez debí poner otro xD

**S**ali: iaaa!! Te dije sali!! Nu me pegues T.T xP Aquí va la boda!! Aunque no se si te guste el caso de que tu Haito este detrás de Anna ñ_nU 

**L**ourdes: me demoré tratando de revivir ._.U xP mejor no me mates para la próxima xD

**L**ore: por qué esa cara ._________.? 

**M**eli: Aquí esta! ^^

**K**ari: poss parece que tuviste que aguantarte muchote xDD

**A**ri: es que voy a la par ñ_nU si le continuó allá acá también =P 

**G**racias por los reviews/comentarios!! T_T quero más xD 

 ** Y** una cosa que casi se me olvida ñ_nU 

***J**ii-chan: Abuelito

***K**aa-chan: Mami

 **Q**uizás Yoh ya este grandecito para llamarlos con diminutivos pero me gusta más así xD 


	10. ¡Al rescate!

"Sentimientos Encontrados"

Capitulo 10 "¡Al rescate!" 

 **L**os jóvenes shamanes dieron marcha hacia donde Tamao les había indicado, sus espíritus se encontraban también emprendiendo aquella marcha pues si se trataba de Hao habría una batalla. 

**Y**oh: falta mucho? – Decía impaciente, no soportaba la idea de que Hao tuviera a SU Anna 

**T**amao: solo un poco más joven Yoh 

**H**oro horo: no seas impaciente! Que Tamao esta poniendo su mayor esfuerzo 

**T**amao: jejejeje...eso no importa, ya hemos llegado – Su dedo apunto hacia el frente, pero allí no había nada, solo árboles y más maleza 

**T**odos: qué?

**P**ilika: pero si ahí no hay nada Tamao

**R**en: pero se siente una poderosa energía...

**Y**oh: es cierto... 

** L**entamente cerraron los ojos, una edificación se vislumbro y aún manteniendo sus ojos cerrados hicieron la posesión mientras daban un golpe hacia aquel paisaje. 

 **A**brieron los ojos lentamente, unos surcos se vieron en aquel lugar, la tierra tembló y como si fuesen vidrios el campo que ocultaba aquella edificación se rompió. 

**P**ilika: era cierto, ¡vaya!

**R**en: por supuesto que sí, yo siempre tengo la razón 

**H**oro horo: o si, como no! El gran descendiente de la dinastía ha hablado! – Sarcasmo hubo en sus palabras pero a la vez burla

**R**en: quieres pelear peliteñido? – Tomo posé de pelea al momento que miraba desafiante a su "oponente" 

**H**oro horo: a quién le dices peliteñido?, tiburón! 

**R**en: ja, mira tu cabello, lo tienes celeste y también negro! 

**P**ilika: es cierto hermano...nunca supe el por qué tenías el pelo de ambos colores

**T**odos: muy cierto U__U 

**H**oro horo: no me molesten __! 

** U**na risa se dejó escuchar en el pequeño grupo para luego tomar una cara seria.

**Y**oh: es momento de que vayamos 

**T**odos: si – dijeron en coro y decididos

**J**un: creo que lo mejor es que me quede aquí, Hao podría huir por lo que haré un campo de energía 

**R**en: tus energías podrían disminuir en cazo de que intente escapar, mejor me quedo contigo

**J**un: no te preocupes Ren, tengo a alguien que me ayudará – Su mirada se posó en su espíritu mientras le daba un gran sonrisa a él y a su hermano 

**R**en: no es que este preocupado, mejor vamos o podría irse de aquí – Su rostro estaba sonrojado mientras intentaba escapaba de la mirada interrogante de sus compañeros

**Y**oh: bueno, nosotros nos vamos, te lo encargo 

**J**un: si, haré todo lo posible para que puedas tener a Anna junto a ti lo antes posible ^^

**Y**oh: Arigatô! – fue lo último que pronuncio antes de desaparecer en aquella oscura entrada

**J**un: muy bien, es hora de que empecemos...confío en que si me pasará algo tu estarás allí para ayudarme Lee 

**L**ee: no te preocupes por eso Jun...

**U**na última mirada y la Taoísta había sacado sus inseparables Talismanes, cerró los ojos mientras pronunciaba un extraño conjuro sobre ellos. Abrió los ojos de manera sorpresiva y los Talismanes se posaron en un punto de aquella extraña mansión, una capa verde como su cabello se dejó ver mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos para mantener aquel campo.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**S**e adentraron firmes en su meta, miraban desconfiados cada rincón de aquel lugar, cualquier cosa podría oponerse ante ellos para evitarles el paso. Recorrieron el extenso pasillo cuando una puerta se dejó ver, la abrieron lentamente. Una inmensa habitación se dejó ver, nada había allí..

**M**anta: no creo que pueda ser tan fácil esto 

**R**yu: quizás después de todo él no sea tan fuerte

**R**en: no, alguna trampa nos va a hacer...

**"**El señor Hao es muy fuerte, no duden de él**"**

** T**odas las miradas se posaron en aquella voz vislumbrando a una joven de casi su misma edad, su cabello anaranjado se encontraba sujeto en una coleta alta mientras vestía unas calzas negras y una polera con la estampa de una calavera.

**H**oro horo: quién diablos eres tu?

 **"**Uy! Creo que hice enfadar al perdedor, que rápido olvidas**" **

** D**io un salto desde el balcón en donde se encontraba hiendo a parar delante del Ainú 

**"**Soy Matilda Matisse, que no se te olvide**" **

** P**aso al lado de él pronunciando aquello, por su parte él solamente se quedó inmóvil y para cuando había reaccionado ella ya estaba posada nuevamente en el barandal 

**"**O Matti para ustedes" 

**M**anta: eres una del trío de la flor 

**M**atti: la misma, ahora, ¿quién va a luchar conmigo?

**H**oro horo: yo – Dio un paso adelante mientras la miraba con enojo

**M**atti: muy bien, entonces prepárate – Una sonrisa de gozo se formo en su rostro al momento que hacía su posesión. Un gigantesco cuerpo envuelto en una capa y con cabeza de calabaza se dejó ver – les presentó nuevamente a mi espíritu acompañante, Jack, he mejorado desde la última vez que nos vimos por ser tú solamente ocuparé la posesión de primer grado 

**H**oro horo: ya verás como luego pedirás socorro – Imito sus mismos pasos y una figura imponente se dejó ver, era su misma posesión de cuando niño solo que esta vez una gigantesca lanza había en una de sus manos 

**M**atti: nada mal, pero no pienses que podrás ganarme 

**Y**oh: te lo encargamos Horo horo, ¡vamonos!

** E**l pequeño grupo dio marcha mientras la joven bruja los veía marcharse 

**H**oro horo: no creí que los dejarás pasar

**M**atti: los demás no importan, eres tú el que me ha tocado 

** A**mbos se miraron desafiantes, una orden mental a sus espíritus y aquellos dos seres colosales comenzaron la lucha.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**R**en: crees que este bien el dejarla ahí? 

**Y**oh: no te preocupes, Horo horo no permitiría que nadie le hiciera daño 

**M**anta: claro, si es que se ha dado cuenta que ella esta ahí 

** U**n pasillo similar al anterior fue el que recorrieron, cada uno ocupado en sus pensamientos...

**R**en: _Solo espero que sepa decirle lo que siente_ – fue su pensamiento antes de encontrarse ante una nueva puerta... 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

** H**olaaa!! XDD lamento la demora es que estoy en época de examanes/pruebas ñ_ñU

**Y** ahora, lo que más me gusta xD ver sus comentarios *O*

Xgirl: No te preocupes! Que él tendrá lo que se merece xD 

Anna-chan:  Holass!! Y ahora se te agregará una nueva duda xD ¿quién ganará? Y ¿quién será la que se quedó junto a Horo horo? XD Me encantan tus historias! Por lo que no es gran cosa que deje comentarios en ellas *O*gracias por responderme esa duda ahora ya sé lo que significa xP 

The pam: Hao feo y malo xD...creo que se te corto ñ_nU eso sucede cuando pones esta caraà _

Yeni: Ya puse un nuevo capi aunque no fue pronto xDD 

Rally: See los gemelitos rulez xD  

Sakura himura: Gracias xD alguien que cree que esta chido, me callo una basurita al ojo xD 

Lourdes Ariki: See, si existe xD Pobre hao ñ_nU Ahora me había quedado sin malo xD aunque aún no aparecerá en escena así que no importa XD

Sali: Es que si no esta detrás de Anna el fic no va a tener sentido ;O; 

Sakura_paola: Entonces no voy tan mal en mi aprendizaje xD 

Karen celina: Bueno, nuevamente digo...no fue pronto xD 

+Sakura*: Bueno, justo para empezar el mes mi fic xD

Fairy lala: Veo que sirve esto de hacer publicidad xD No te preocupes! Que el mal nunca triunfa xD! 

May chan: Que cosas que pasan xD

Kari-kamiya: Es mi manera de agradecerles que lean mi fic ^^ 

K@ri K@miya: Aquí esta la continuación ^.^ me ayudas, pero a tener ganas xD 

Dark marye: Me ayudan con sus comentarios xP 

Leona athena:  Aquí esta xD 

Dark mimi: Aún no se resuelve mucho pero ya lo continué ñ_nU

Kazumi_black: No sé cómo no se me ocurrió antes hacer publicidad xD

Umiko: Y lo sigo diciendo, me demore ;O; 

Lore anime: Que bueno que tuviste tiempo xD

Kaoru_arika: Okas!! Y que bueno que laliux (sea quién sea ñ_nU) te comento de la historia ^________^

**U**ff! No creí recibir tantos comentarios ^_____^ Me alegro mucho que les este gustando la historia! ^.^ 

**Y** otra cosa, arigatô quiere decir gracias n.n  


	11. Dificultades

"Sentimientos Encontrados"

****

Capitulo 11 "Dificultades" 

****

La enorme puerta era similar a la anterior, esta se abrió lentamente sorprendiéndolos, los nervios no estaban de su lado...

****

Entraron con sigilo formando un semicírculo viendo el extraño paisaje de la habitación. Grandes muñecos en un fondo negro, muchos que a su parecer eran inofensivos pero aquella escena daba una extraña sensación punzante en sus espaldas. 

****

Ren: Esto no me da buena espina...-Murmuro mientras con su lanza apuntaba a cada uno de los muñecos

****

Yoh: Tienes razón, esto es escalofriante - una pequeña gota de sudor resbalo por su mejilla, cualquier cosa podría saltar para atacarles...

****

Los muñecos, que antes permanecían inmóviles comenzaron a hacer una extraña danza mientras se acercaban a ellos. Los shamanes tomaron posición de ataque dispuestos a acabarlos cuando la figura de una joven de extrañas ropas negras se vislumbró entre las sombras...

****

Ren: Quién eres tú? - Pregunto intentado no verse menos ante aquella jovencita

****

"Mari solo quiere divertirse**" **Una macabra sonrisa se formo en sus labios, uno de sus brazos se extendió y de entre los gigantescos muñecos emergió uno que no era ni la cuarta parte de estos, este se poso en los brazos de su Shaman siendo agarrado por sus cabellos.

****

Ren: Ese es el objeto en qué harás tu posesión? El mismo objeto que el de antes? Pensé que habrías cambiado luego de tu derrota pero ya veo que no 

****

Ren: Ese es el objeto en qué harás tu posesión? El mismo objeto que el de antes? Pensé que habrías cambiado luego de tu derrota pero ya veo que no 

****

El sarcástico tono de su voz hizo que la joven shaman le mirase con odio, como detestaba cuando se burlaban de ella.......

****

Mari: Te crees mucho, ¿no? - Pronuncio derramando veneno en su voz

****

Ren: Vaya....al fin no has empezado a hablar como una muñeca 

****

Manta: Ren, no creo que debas enfadarla - Se poso detrás de él para intentar calmarlo 

****

Mari: El enano tiene razón - Su rostro se sombreo mientras con una mirada impasible veía a Ren

****

Ren: Pues me importa muy poco 

****

Mari: Veamos si eres tan valiente sin tus amigos....

****

Con un chasquido de sus dedos el lugar comenzó a temblar, una compuerta se abrió debajo y el pequeño grupo cayo. 

****

Ren reacciono a tiempo agarrando la única mano que pudo, se trataba de Pilika 

****

Pilika: N-no me sueltes...... - Pequeñas lagrimas cayeron de su jovial rostro mientras se aferraba a él 

****

Ren: No te preocupes - Con ambas manos comenzó a levantarla, estaba a punto de hacerla volver cuando un impacto en su espalda hizo que tambaleará y soltará a la joven de celeste cabellera - !!Pilika!! - Grito como si de esa manera ella pudiese volver pero no fue así, siguió cayendo hasta que la negrura de esa compuerta la "absorbió" 

****

Mari: Creo que Mari no debió de haber hecho eso 

****

Ren: Jamás te lo perdonaré.... - Murmuro aún viendo hacia aquella obertura que lentamente comenzó a cerrarse 

****

Mari: Qué? Mari no escucho bien - Una sonrisa cínica adorno su rostro mientras le miraba divertida 

****

Ren: !!Jamás te lo perdonaré!! - Dijo sorpresivo mientras se daba vuelta viéndola con una mirada llena de rencor y su punzante lanza apuntándola

****

Mari: Bien, Chuck ya quiere comenzar a pelear.........

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Sintió como caía sobre algo blando pero al no poder ver nada por la oscuridad del lugar se paró y sintió un pequeño "Ay", asustada se alejó de aquel lugar para luego chocar contra otra persona, presa del pánico por las largas manos que la agarraban de las muñecas gritó todo lo que pudo.

****

Pilika: Por favor!, no me haga daño!! - Pensó que ese sería su fin cuando sintió una risa conocida aproximarse 

****

Yoh: Ryu jamás te haría daño ^-^

****

Pilika: Yoh!! - Gritó feliz y como un acto reflejo corrió a abrazarlo 

****

Yoh: El mismo ^^ 

****

Ryu: Y qué hay de mi? ~ ~ 

****

Pilika: Lo siento, es que me asustaste agarrándome así de repente - Se secó las pequeñas lagrimas que habían quedado mientras les daba una pequeña sonrisa que por la oscuridad no era muy visible

****

Ryu uso su posesión en su dedo la cual alumbro la pequeña habitación de metal en la que se encontraban 

****

Manta: luego siguen con eso, a mi me dejaron todo aplastado T_T - Lloriqueo mientras se masajeaba la espalda 

****

Pilika: Perdóname Manta - Dijo verdaderamente apenada

****

Manta: Eso ya no importa, ahora lo que importa es salir de aquí 

****

Yoh: No parece ser un metal muy difícil de romper, podría usar mi posesión para salir de aquí 

****

Manta: No tenemos otra opción

****

Yoh: Bien, aléjense lo más que puedan - Desenvaino a Harusame e hizo la posesión para luego cortar un perfecto cuadrado en la metálica pared 

****

Ryu: Es hora de salir de aquí, allí hay una escalera - Su dedo apunto hacia una escalera metálica oxidada

****

El pequeño grupo comenzó a subir rápidamente, sabían que Ren estaría bien.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Su pelea se veía muy pareja, el Ainu se defendía audazmente de los ataques de su oponente y a cada tiempo contraatacaba 

****

Matti: No luchas nada mal 

****

Horo horo: Digo lo mismo 

****

Matti: Pero esto tiene que acabar - La escoba que permanecía a su lado se agrando y fue directo a las manos de su espíritu 

****

Horo horo: Una escoba? No me hagas reír! 

****

Koloro fue directo hacia la calabaza con su lanza de hielo en manos listo para atacar cuando de pronto, la escoba se transformo en escudo pudiendo neutralizar su ataque 

****

Horo horo: Qué? 

****

Matti: Mi escoba puede transformarse en lo que se necesite, una gran arma, ¿No lo crees? - Sonrió triunfante al ver su reacción 

****

Horo horo: No importa que arma uses, yo ganaré, !Vamos Koloro! 

****

Filosas puntas de hielo se dirigieron a la calabaza la cual giró hasta convertirse en un remolino que devolvió el ataque del cual su enemigo escapo dando un gran salto y mientras permanecía arriba se dirigió rápidamente a la calabaza plantándole una fuerte patada que lo hizo tambalearse

****

Horo horo: Ja! Mira como tu espíritu se tambalea! 

****

Matti: No creas que por eso ganarás! Jack!! Ya sabes que hacer......

****

El colosal espíritu volvió a girar, la punta de aquel remolino comenzó a desprender una energía anaranjada que fue apuntaba al Kropokul 

****

Horo horo: Ese ataque no le hará daño a Koloro! 

****

Matti: Estas seguro? - Una cínica sonrisa se formo en sus labios, estaba segura de que aquello acabaría con el orgullo del Ainu 

****

El ataque fue expulsado, Horo Horo permaneció en guardia, el movimiento fue copiado por su espíritu pero un grito lo desconcertó, su mirada se poso en cierta pelirosada que antes no había notado 

****

Horo horo: Ta-tamao?? Qué haces aquí!!??

****

Tamao: Eso ahora no importa!! No haga que Koloro enfrente aquel ataque!! 

****

Horo horo: Nani? 

****

Tamao: Solo hágalo!! 

****

Horo horo: E-esta bien....¡¡Koloro!! Esquívalo!! 

****

El espíritu salió del camino de aquel ataque pero lo que no sabían era que al salir este el ataque iría a parar a la joven

****

Horo horo: Tamao!!! - Gritó mientras corría en dirección a ella

****

Tamao: Eh? - Sus ojos se ensancharon al ver como el ataque era dirigido a ella atinando solo a protegerse con los brazos rezando para poder salvarse.......

****

La menor del Hana-gumi solo pudo contemplar como el Ainu iba en busca de la joven y luego solo pudo oír una explosión provenir de aquel lugar, por el impacto saltaron pequeños escombros de los cuales fue defendida por su espíritu.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

"Se están esforzando mucho en rescatarte**" **Una pequeña sonrisa se formo en sus labios mientras su mirada era dirigida a cierta chica Rubia **"**Pero eso no impedirá que seas mía**" **

Continuará........

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Perdón! Lo siento! Sorry!! Gomen!! Désolé!! Schade!! @.@

Lo sé, me tarde mucho T.T pero es que el colegio no me deja en paz ni por un momento @_@ 

Espero les guste este capitulo y sigan leyendo mi fic =) 

Mary: Gracias ^^ Y pues Hao quiere a Anna paras que sea su esposa, Hao siente algo por ella y por eso la desea =P 

Lliza: Gracias, no sabes cuanto me halaga que digas eso ^^ 

Annita: Que bueno que te guste tanto!! Siento que voy bien como escritora xP 

Anna The Icce Girl: Hola! Y estoy bien excepto por el cole xD No importa porque ya lo hiciste ^^ Que bueno que te guste =D 

Rally: Wuajajaja xDD Soy mala, me encanta verlos sufrir!! No, es broma xD Pero mejor que queden en ascuas a veces xD 

Sakura Himura: O_o Y ahora con qué voy a estudiar? XoX 

Dita: perdón ._. *la escritora se reprocha* mala, mala _ debes de dejar de hacer a Hao tan malo!, así ta bien? XD Bueno, a Hao hay que hacerlo malo que o sino no trabaja _ 

Hao: ¬¬ No debo perder mi imagen, hola Dati ^_^!! 

¬¬......Errr....luego sigues con tus conquistas -__-U 

Sakura paola: *O* Que bueno que te guste!!

Fairy lala: Te puedo llamar Laliux? XD Me apuro, me apuro pero la verdad es que no puedo u_u Ni siquiera he podido meterme al foro o al Msn ToT 

Lore anime: Sii u__u pobrecito ToT Tanto que lo hago sufrir XP 

Kink le: Pues más animo para que lo hagas!! XD Intento hacer lo mejor posible para que me quede bien ^______^

Kazumi black: Okas! Aquí un nuevo capi! 

Unknown: Gracias! Estoy dando mi mejor esfuerzo para que les guste ^^U 

Kari-kamiya: No mueras!! No quisiera tener en mi conciencia una muerte T__T De nada, pero yo debería agradecerte por leer mi fic ^^ 

Leona Athena: Gracias!!

Keiko-chan: Gracias!! XD (se nota que no sé que mas decir? XD ) 

Akitsunamoon: Espero a que se me terminen los exámenes xD Verdad que se ve bonito preocupado por Anna? Ojalá fuera más así en la serie xP pero como él sabe que Anna sabe cuidarse sola ^^U 

Y a los que respondieron dos veces, les pido paciencia T.T!! Que hago todo lo posible por continuar ^^U 


	12. Abriendo corazones

"Sentimientos Encontrados"

****

Capitulo 12: "Abriendo corazones"

**__**

Su corazón dio un vuelvo al ver como el ataque iba dirigido a ella, no lo permitiría, no dejaría que ella saliese lastimada, no en una batalla que no era suya, si algo le pasaba jamás se perdonaría...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

El espeso humo de tierra que antes había rodeado su sector de pelea poco a poco comenzó a desaparecer, haciendo que la joven bruja tuviese una mejor visión, y ahí vio una escena realmente triste, después de todo, a pesar de servir a su señor Hao su corazón era humano, no podía dejar de sentir.

****

El Ainu miraba desesperado de un extremo a otro el cuerpo de la pelirosada, varias heridas había en ella, especialmente una en su cabeza. Un pequeño hilo de sangre hacia un recorrido en su jovial rostro, que al encontrar un "barranco" caía de manera lenta y emitiendo pequeños sonidos, gota a gota caía la sangre formando lentamente un pequeño charco.

****

Horo: Tamao - Llamó con dulzura viendo el rostro inexpresivo de la joven. Se negaba a creer lo que veían sus ojos, Tamao, su Tamao herida e indefensa. La abrazo con fuerza y sutileza, como si fuese un pequeño cristal que en cualquier instante podría romperse - Tamao - Llamó de nuevo, más fue inútil, ninguna respuesta salió de sus pálidos labios.

****

Matisse miraba conmovida aquella escena, sintiendo una gran culpa en su conciencia. El Shaman miraba a aquella joven como si fuese su mayor tesoro, veía como sus ojos brillaban y acumulaban lagrimas en ellos, resistiéndose a llorar, a creer perdida toda esperanza.

****

Matti: Horo horo.... - Pronunció mientras con paso lento iba hacia el Shaman del norte, quien al ver como se acercaba abrazo a un más a Tamamura en tono defensivo.

****

Horo: Si le tocas un solo pelo lo lamentarás 

****

Había tal odio y veneno en su voz que no pudo evitar parar, mientras sentía ganas incontenibles de irse a llorar. Aquella manera en que él la protegía la hacía pensar en su misma situación, le había sido fiel al señor Hao por mucho tiempo esperando algo más que su fría mirada y su voz fuerte e imponente dándole ordenes. 

****

El señor Hao que ella conocía ya no se encontraba, luego de su derrota su personalidad se volvió extrañamente fría e indiferente hacia sus mismos aliados, su sonrisa solo se veía reflejada cuando reía macabramente. Ella miraba, escondida, su actitud, le daba miedo....Sí...le daba miedo la misma persona a la que aún depositaba su confianza y fe, fe en que algún día volvería a ser el mismo.

****

El Shaman la veía expectante, veía como se mordía el labio inferior y ocultaba su mirada debajo de sus anaranjados cabellos, sus manos formaron puños que se apretaron fuertemente, un líquido rojizo comenzó a caer pero a ella no parecía importarle. ¿Qué ocurría? No lo sabía, solo sabía que debía de curar rápidamente a Tamao, por lo que, rasgando un poco de tela de su vestimenta limpio su rostro y vendo fuertemente la tela alrededor de su cabeza, haciendo presión para que la sangre se coagulará y dejase de fluir libremente, la dejó en el suelo acomodada sobre la pared y con una última mirada y un ruego a su espíritu de cuidarla se dirigió lentamente a su enemiga...

****

Horo: la pelea acaba acá, no me darás problemas...¿o si? - Su voz sonó autoritaria, fría, indiferente hacia su dolor, pero, ¿por qué se preocupaba de ello? Él jamás entendería su sufrimiento.

****

Matti: ¿La amas......? - Se sorprendió a si misma, las palabras habían fluido solas y se sorprendió más aún al ver como su enemigo sonreía y un brillo especial había en sus negros ojos.

****

Horo: Más que a nada en el mundo.... 

****

Aquellas palabras, tan seguras y dichas con tal ternura hicieron que un extraño sentimiento se acrecentará en su pecho, su corazón dio un vuelco y las lagrimas estallaron sin poder detenerse.

****

Matti: ¡¡te odio!! - Le gritó, como si de esa manera sus penas desaparecieran, pero no hubo tiempo de hacer más, dos fuertes brazos la cubrieron en un cálido abrazo, sus ojos se ensancharon más no rechazo el contacto, al contrario, se aferró a ellos como si fuesen su única salvación y lloró....lloró como nunca lo había hecho. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Atacaba con fuerza y de manera calculada, debía de terminar rápidamente, aquella chiquilla le colmaba la paciencia.

****

Ren: No tengo tiempo para jugar contigo! - Su lanza fue hacia la rubia, quien lo esquivo con gran agilidad, aunque la lanza tocó sutilmente su mejilla provocando un pequeño sangramiento que fue lentamente limpiado por el dorso de la blanca mano de la Doll Master. 

****

Mari: Ese chico lastimo a Mari - Habló como si estuviese conversando con su muñeco que ahora era un gigantesco cañón. 

****

Ren: Sino te lastimo entonces esto no sería una batalla - Exclamo irónico lanzando un nuevo ataque.

****

Mari: A Mari no le gusta la forma de hablar de ese chico, Mari debería de darle su merecido...

****

Ren: A ver si ahora peleas en serio... - Dijo totalmente confiado de su pronta victoria. 

****

El cabello rubio creció y comenzó a levitar, su aura brillo y su mirada se sombreo, su espíritu abandono al muñeco e hizo posesión en sus cabellos, que recobraron más vida y se dirigieron amenazantes al Shaman, el cual, con su lanza, corto toda amenaza pero no fue suficiente, el cabello seguía llegando hasta que en un momento lo acorralo. Sus muñecas y tobillos se vieron agarrados fuertemente, ningún intentó para soltarse funciono y para empeorar el amarre aumento su fuerza. Un nuevo cabello recorrió su cuerpo hasta agarrar fuertemente su cuello.

****

Mari: A ver si así me respetas - Su voz de muñeca cambio, sus facciones se notaron más del de una mujer, su tono ahora era aún más frío. Quien la oyera no creería que fuese tan solo una adolescente. 

****

Ren: no creas....que me...ganarás - Pronunció dificultoso, no permitiría que eso le intimidará, había sido entrenado y torturado de peores maneras....

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

El pequeño grupo corría todo lo que sus piernas daban, mientras miraban atrás como largos, brillantes y filosos picos iban dirigidos a ellos. 

****

Pilika: ¿¡Cuándo va a terminar esto!? - Exclamo mientras daba pequeños saltos esquivando los picos.

****

Yoh: El medio de posesión es el techo de este pasillo, de ahí provienen las dagas, por lo que, hasta que no termine este pasillo seguirán atacándonos! 

****

Manta: Siento ser una carga - Se lamentó al ver como Ryu lo llevaba con uno de sus velludos brazos, ya que, al ser de una pequeña estatura no le era posible seguir el paso de sus amigos, ni siquiera sirvió el que su estatua fuera el doble de cuando pequeño. 

****

Ryu: Daijoubu Manta! No es problema para mi llevarte - Contesto alegre intentando con esto levantarle el ánimo al pequeño, el cual reconfortado le devolvió la sonrisa

****

Pilika: Miren!! - Exclamo contenta al ver una gran puerta, la cual abrieron y cerraron rápidamente

****

Yoh: Al fin! - Suspiró aliviado para luego caminar rápidamente hasta la puerta del otro extremo. Se trataba de una habitación no tan grande cómo las otras con armaduras de importantes caballeros en las paredes y uno que otro cuadro pintado en tonos oscuros.

****

Manta: espéranos Yoh! - Fue hacia su amigo pero al intentar avanzar un paso más choco contra algo - Que dem....! - Pero se callo al ver como un pequeño brillo hacía notar una especie de cristal que los separaba

****

Yoh: Qué sucede? - Pregunto extrañado tocando el cristal con ambas manos mientras miraba a su pequeño amigo.

****

Ryu: Es solo un vidrio - digo luego de tocarlo con su gran mano para luego realizar la posesión - Aléjate Manta - El pequeño no titubeo ante la petición. Y Ryu, con un movimiento rápido su espada fue directo al cristal, pero al más mínimo contacto una descarga eléctrica le hizo volar hasta estrellarse con una de las paredes.

****

Pilika: Ryu!! - Se dirigió hasta él para socorrerle a levantarse

****

Manta: será mejor que te marches Yoh, el cristal es fuerte y al menor ataque nos ataca, nosotros estaremos bien - Finalizo con una pequeña sonrisa que no hizo titubear al Shaman, quien luego de despedirse corrió desapareciendo en la otra puerta. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

" Yoh se acerca..." - Se paró de su sillón mientras cargaba a la rubia " Es hora de preparar todo y darle una bienvenida como merece..... " - Desapareció por otro extenso pasillo mientras reía macabramente. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Konnichiwa Minna! 

****

Cómo están todos? ^^ Poss yo bien xD! Aquí....de vuelta en el cole y sintiendo como mi libertad nuevamente se va XD 

****

Un capitulo más largo que espero agrade y compense mi poca afición a continuar pronto XD y que no les aburra ._.U Como ven aún no sabemos si mate o no a Tama-chan xD Horo esta destrozado T_T!!! Que mala soy _!! Naahhh..... XDDD!!!

****

Y ahora pasamos a los reviews =D!!! 

****

Izumi_Rika: Grashash!!! Y no te preocupes!! Que aquí tienes a otra que esta igual que tú xD! Aunque creo que yo estoy peor XD 

****

Li Sakura: Me alegra!! XDD Siento que he cumplido mi meta de dejarlos intrigados ;O;!! Que emoción!! XDD

****

Anne: Bonne Nuit! XD Vampiro, Vampiro!! XDDD Bueno, quizás en un fic más Dark lo haga ñ_nU...no quiero que luego me maten por haberle quitado una extremidad a alguien ._.U Pero de que hay sangre si hay ^^U Aunque también algo leve...pero hay xD Además de que por algo la categoría romance ^^UU Parejas por doquier @o@ Aunque ya comienzo a dudar si dejarlos juntos...mmm....xP 

****

Panny: Okass!! ^^ Obedezco y cumplo y he aquí un nuevo capi =) 

****

Fairy Lala: Laliux-san!! O.O o chan? XD Que bueno verte aquí ñ_nU Ia vez que cumplí!! Tarde ...pero cumplí xD 

****

Dark-shaman: @o@ Au....xi.....li-o *Su cara empieza a ponerse morada* Waaa ;O; Me matan mis propios lectores XDD 

****

Rally: en serio? *-*!! Que bien =D!! Shoy mala...cruel...sádica XDD ñaca =P Bueno, esta lastimada pero ahora falta ver si esta conciente =P Se hubiese muerto desangrada si Horo no hacía eso xD y si! Mari estaba con el pelo suelto =P!! Y más encima ahora le creció xD Creo que los calvitos le pedirán su receta para crecer el pelo O_oU xD....otra más que quere matar a esta pobre escritora que no gana ni un peso con esto ;O; XDDD!!

****

Dita: Pues Hao a través de Opacho esta viendo qué están haciendo todos...se muy bien que Opacho no se ve nombrada pero es algo secundario xP Y también contempla a Anna y como ves, en el siguiente cap Yoh y Hao se encontrarán!!! =P 

****

Mafaldyna: Antes o después ya lo has hecho y te agradezco el que lo hicieras ^_^!

****

Me siento muy contenta ya que esta es la mayor cantidad que he recibido en un capi de aquí =) Sin contar los del foro...y recordando eso....¿Qué pasa? ToT Si alguien es de Animekai me explica .o. !!! Nos vemos en el próximo cap!! XD Espero sus reviews que alimentan mi inspiración xD!!!

****

Ja ne!! 

**** **** ****


	13. Descubriendo

"Sentimientos Encontrados" 

****

Capitulo 13: "Descubriendo" 

****

El menor de los Asakura corría rápidamente por un extenso pasillo mientras agarraba firmemente la funda en donde estaba su espada, su espíritu permanecía a su lado, ambos con mirada decidida a salvar a Anna. 

****

Amidamaru: ¿Yoh-dono? - Pronunció el Samurai mientras su rostro mostraba total confusión

****

Yoh: ¿Nanda? - Cuestiono el castaño sin detenerse 

****

Amidamaru: ¿No cree que este pasillo dura más de lo normal? 

****

Yoh: Pues...aunque dure más o menos debemos de ir a rescatar a Annita, deja de preocuparte Amidamaru - Una sonrisa surco en sus labios mientras miraba de soslayo al Samurai quien luego de meditar un poco asintió por fin 

****

Aunque de algún modo Amidamaru tenía razón, el pasillo era verdaderamente extenso además de que nada los había ataco, era como si..como si Hao quisiera que llegasen, aunque, no era de asombrarse tampoco, seguramente quería tener una batalla y vencerlo para humillarlo ante los ojos de Anna, demo, no lo permitiría, había estado entrenando arduamente por si algún día él volvía a aparecer y tal vez hacerle recapacitar y que olvidará aquel odio que tenía.

****

Finalmente llegaron al termino del pasillo, aunque la visión no era muy reconfortante, ante él se extendía una lúgubre cueva iluminada por antorchas que daban un aspecto aún más tétrico, millares de murciélagos dormían colgados del techo y el sonido de goteos no ayudaban a la situación, una pequeña brisa corría helándole los huesos y en el piso restos de esqueletos decoraban al concreto suelo hecho de piedras. 

****

"_Onii-chan_, que gusto me da verte**" - **Aquella voz, era gélida, llena de ironía además de misteriosa, ¿Quién otro tendría ese tono y le llamaría _hermano_? 

****

Yoh: A mi también me da mucho gusto verte, Hao - Su voz adquirió aquel mismo tono frío mientras su rostro sonriente se transformaba demostrando seriedad y cierto enojo. 

****

Hao: Nunca se te dio bien el sarcasmo, _hermanito_ - Dio un salto de donde se encontraba quedando parado enfrente de su _hermano _mientras sonreía con sarcasmo 

****

Yoh: Basta de palabrerías Hao, ¿Dónde esta Anna? 

****

Hao: Deberías ser más paciente _hermanito_, pero, por ser tú, te complaceré 

****

Sus dedos chasquearon y una luz ilumino una extraña cruz la cual comenzó a descender lentamente, pequeñas plumas cayeron, había alguien atada sobre aquella cruz. Su mirada se enfoco en ella, de repente, sus ojos se ensancharon y un grito ahogado salió de su garganta, aquello persona era, era....

****

Hao: ¿impresionado? Creí que ponerle esas alas e iluminar un poco le daría una mejor visión, ¿No te parece hermosa? Es un ángel que ha caído del cielo, seguramente el más hermoso de todos - Sonrió con deleite viendo detenidamente la figura de aquella joven. 

****

Yoh, por su parte se encontraba sorprendido, no podía contradecirlo lo que decía su hermano, Anna se veía hermosa con aquellas alas extendidas, pequeñas plumas cayendo de ellas, su cabello cayendo por su rostro dormido, aquel largo vestido que se mecía lentamente con la suave brisa y esa luz que le daba un aspecto místico. Parecía la condena de un ángel estando en aquella posición de cruz. 

****

Yoh: Debo aceptarlo, Anna se ve hermosa demo creo que estaría mejor en el suelo y no suspendida y en esa posición que simularía sus últimos momentos antes de morir 

****

Hao: Pues entonces no sabes ver el encanto de los momentos antes de la ida a otra vida 

****

El espíritu de fuego apareció detrás de su _amo_, mientras este daba un tremendo salto posesionándose en su hombro, el espíritu camino con aplomo hasta llegar en donde se encontraba la rubia. Una de sus manos fueron hasta la mejilla de la Itako, acariciándola para luego tomar su mentón y acercando su rostro al suyo, la otra mano acariciaron los rozados labios. 

****

Yoh: ¿Qué crees que haces? - Dijo sin ocultar el enojo y la ira que comenzaban a apoderarse de él.

****

Su hermano miró con malicia la furia que se apoderaba del castaño, le haría sufrir un poco antes de matarlo, fue una idea muy buena secuestrar a la Itako, además de hacer sufrir a su hermano tendría a la rubia al fin entre sus brazos. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Cuando al fin pudo calmarse el abrazo se aflojo, su mirada busco la de él, la de aquellos profundos ojos negros, los cuales mostraban un extraño brillo. De repente, su corazón dio un vuelvo, sintió las mejillas sonrojarse y bajo instintivamente la mirada, era extraño, al ver al Ainu mirándola fijamente y dedicándole una sonrisa la había puesto nervioso además de que sentía extrañas maripositas dando vuelta en su estomago (oouch xD....) 

****

Horo: ¿Ya estas mejor? 

****

Matti: Ha-hai - ¡No podía ser! Ahora estaba tartamudeando! Seguramente el Ainu en cualquier momento se largaría a reír, divertido por su actitud tímida, más las carcajadas no llegaron, ¡él ni siquiera le estaba prestando atención! Se encontraba al lado de Tamao, de _su Tamao_. Pero, ¿Qué le importaba a ella? ¿Por qué sentía aquella opresión en el pecho y un repentino odio hacia la rosada?

****

Un fuerte portazo la saco de su ensimismamiento, una rebelde cabellera rubia asomo por la puerta acompañada de una mujer que parecía más joven que su acompañante. Ambos se dirigían al de cabellos puntiagudos el cual mostraba una gran sonrisa y un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos.

****

Horo: ¿Cómo supiste? ¿Qué no estabas en Londres? - Exclamo emocionado al verlo allí revisando a la rosada 

****

Fausto: Digamos que tuve un presentimiento - Sonrió alegre al ver aquel brillo especial en el Shaman que murmuraba pequeñas palabras de aliento a Tamamura mientras la tomaba de la mano. Finalmente termino de vendarle y cerrar las heridas grandes - Ahora solo queda esperar a que despierte

****

Y como si fuesen palabras mágicas la rosada comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente para acostumbrarse a la luz, siendo al Ainu lo primero que viera. Una débil sonrisa surco sus labios mientras lo veía con ternura.

****

Los doctores se retiraron de aquella escena para dejarlos solos, seguramente tendrían mucho que decirse y no querían ser unos estorbos. 

****

Fausto: Veo que finalmente se han enamorado - Sonrió con dulzura viendo la escena y luego a su esposa 

****

Elisa: Si, espero que tengan tan buenas experiencias como nosotros - Le devolvió la sonrisa mientras la mano de él se depositaba en su hombro y ella depositaba su cabeza en el suyo 

****

Mientras, a lo lejos, la brujita miraba triste la escena, como le hubiese gustado tener a alguien a su lado, pareciese que el destino nuevamente la traicionará, el amor tocaba a su puerta pero él ya tenía a quien querer. Dirigió una ultima mirada a cierto Shaman antes de marchar la retirada con una sonrisa melancólica. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Ya se encontraba completamente cubierto de aquel rubio cabello solamente dejando al descubierto sus felinos ojos. La muchacha sonrió triunfante mientras iba hasta el Shaman Chino, sus largos dedos sacaron a flote su rostro mientras le agarraba el mentón de forma brusca, su rostros se acercaron y con voz fría y triunfadora le hablo.

****

Mari: Veo que necesitas más entrenamiento, ¿Dónde quedó toda esa fuerza que demostrabas al principio? ¿O solo eran palabrerías?

****

Interiormente el Shaman estaba con una ganas de tenerla entre sus manos y ahorcarla pero, en la presente situación le era algo difícil. La Doll Master finalmente se alejo de él.

****

Mari: Umm....tal vez necesites motivación para luchar, esto fue demasiado fácil - Su mente se ilumino apareciendo una cierta jovencita de cabellera celeste en ella - Creo que ya sé qué te hará reaccionar - Con un chasquido de sus dedos llamó a otro espíritu el cual atravesó la pared luego de escuchar las ordenes de su ama, ¿Qué planeaba ahora? No lo sabía pero no debía de ser nada bueno, su preocupación incremento al recordar a cierta cabellera celeste....

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

El anterior grupo en el que antes se encontraba Yoh tenía sus propias preocupaciones, súbitamente las armaduras habían cobrado vida atacándolos en el acto. Ryu hacía lo mejor posible para detenerlas a todas. Cuando un grito proveniente de atrás llamó su atención, se trataba de Pilika la cual era llevada por un muñeco de largas manos, seguramente posesionado. 

****

Pilika: Ayúdenme! - Rogó intentando safarse más el apriete era fuerte y antes de que los dos presentes pudieran hacer algo desaprecio por una compuerta en el techo. 

****

Ryu: ¡Maldición! - Intentaba llegar hasta la compuerta más esas armaduras no dejaban de aparecer

****

Manta: Siento no ser de ayuda - Se lamento estando detrás de Ryu - Quisiera ser de ayuda - Pequeñas lagrimas cayeron de su rostro cuando de su bolso comenzó a salir una luz. Abrió su mochila sacando su _Notebook_, el cual al abrirlo despidió aún más luz que captó la mirada de todos, el espíritu de cierto herrero hizo presencia causando gran alegría al pequeño - N-no puedo creerlo...¡Mosuke! 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

En la oscura habitación se abrió una compuerta en el techo, una persona cayo de esta siendo reflectada por las blancas luces que la cegaron un momento. 

****

Los ojos del Shaman se ensancharon, imposible....su mayor temor se había hecho realidad, se trataba de, de....

****

Ren: ¿Pi-pilika? 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Konnichiwa Minna!! -Parece que ya es mi saludo oficial xD 

****

Bueno, pues antes que nada, GRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAASSSSSSSS xD Más 

Reviews ^_^! Parece que comienzo a superarme ñ_nU Como ven, Tamao ya despertó y nuestro querido Ainu esta muy feliz!! Además de que Fausto-san apareció! Y hablando de eso, no sé qué voy a hacer con Matti!! Realmente no tenía planeado que se enamorará de Horo _! Y qué opinan respecto a eso? XP **Necesito consejos!! **No quisiera dejar a Matti triste u_u 

****

Mosuke a aparecido también y Pilika ha sido llevada al cuarto en donde Ren está, ¿Acaso se darán cuenta de algo en el transcurso? =P Nadie sabe xDD El encuentro entre Yoh y Hao se ha dado, aún no tenemos acción entre los dos pero no hay que apresurarse! ^o^ Y no se preocupen que el Yoh/Anna ya viene!! (O eso espero ¬¬UU) Ahora vamos a los Reviews ^^U

****

TN4: ¿TN4? ¿TNT? Esto parece peligroso X_xU xD Sii!! Te tardaste xD!! Jajaj, no, tomate tu tiempo =P Y pues, respecto a los foritos, ya los vi pero la última vez que fui no estaban @o@ Ahora mismo voy a ver ñ_nU Y esta bien, acepto que fui cruel pero...era necesario para que se diera cuenta que son el uno para el otro (Sonó cursi xDD). Como dicen, las cosas siempre pasan por algo =P 

****

Viru-chan: Pues yo solo le pongo dos espacios pero al momento de subirlo se hace doble X_x Espero ya no te duelan los ojos ñ_nU Respecto al Yoh/Anna, quise dejarlo para el final aunque seguramente en la batalla entre Yoh y Hao pasará algo ^_~! Aunque no te lo aseguro xD Suelo escribir sin tener una idea previa ñ_nU 

****

Holy Girl Iron Meiden Jeanne: Que bueno que te haya gustado pero, ¡No me llores! ¡_¡ Buaaa!! XDD 

****

Hally777: Arigatô n_n! Y pues creo que tienes razón, aunque a veces la imaginación se esfuma xD o mejor dicho, la inspiración xD Espero te guste este capitulo tanto como los otros! Es satisfactorio cuando a alguien le gusta lo que escribes ^_^ 

****

Jaisa-kura: Eres chilena? Si es así, Yo también!! XDD Y respecto a sentimientos depres...uhh...igual es bonito ver cuando sufren *_*U xDD Aunque a veces te den ganas de llorar como magdalena xD Mejor no ñ_nU Aunque si sufren es en ese momento en que se dan cuenta de muchas cosas ^^ Como en un fic decía _"No te das cuenta de lo que tienes hasta que lo ves perdido" _^^ Creo que en este capitulo ya se ve mejor lo que Hao quiere: Humillar a su hermano y tener a Anna ._.U

****

Daoku: Lo lamento! Realmente siento no ser buena actualizando! Juro que hago lo mejor posible pero no me quedan fuerzas para escribir luego de tantas cosas que hacer! U_U Y yo lo único que quiero es descansar T___T Buaaaaaaaaaaa xDDDDDD 

****

Soca-chan: Daijoubu Dakara! ^_^ Es una alegría tener lectores aunque ni siquiera sepas que existan xD Te agradezco que te tomes la molestia de dejarme un Reviews ^_^ No siempre se tienen las ganas de hacerlo ñ_nU 

****

Anna15: ¿Hermoso? *_* De verdad lo crees? ToT Graciass!! XDD 

****

Dita: Bueno, entre Hao e Yoh aún no ha pasado mucho pero es que recién comienzan a pasar las cosas entre ambos, como ves, Yoh esta celosito =P Y tiene unas increíbles ganas de partirle la cara a Hao por tocar a Anna xDD Y pues si, Horo realmente quiere a Tama, lastima que no te caiga muy bien ñ_nU Pero la pelirosada no es mala solo _algo_ tímida xD 

****

Ei-chan: Porque soy mala Wuajajajaja *cof* *cof* @o@ Ejem xD ¿No te has muerto? ¿Verdad? O_o Voy a tener otra muerte en mi cabeza _!! T_T xD Y pues si, Tamao se había quedado allí y Horo no se había dado cuenta, es una pena que Tamao te caiga mal aunque cuando pienso en escribir Fics me gusta que sea la rival de Anna pero no siendo una chica tímida sino una rastrera _ Leer fics en que Tamao es mala me hace mal @o@ Pero no me cae para nada mal ^^U 

****

Y bueno, antes de despedirme un poquito de significados: 

****

¿Nanda**?: **¿Qué pasa?

****

Daijoubu Dakara: No te preocupes

****

Demo: Pero 

****

Y creo que ninguna más @o@ Bueno, Nos vemos en el próximo cap!! 

****

Ja ne!! ^_______^ 

**** **** **** ****


	14. Furia Contenida

"Sentimientos Encontrados" 

**C**apítulo 14: "Furia Contenida" 

**C**ómo era posible que ella hubiese adivinado su mayor temor? Acaso había dado algún indicio en el cual dijera que le gustaba estar con la hermana de su mejor amigo? No....o tal vez..¿si?. Realmente no lo sabía, más eso era lo menos importante, ahora lo que importaba era lo que planeaba hacer su contrincante. 

**P**ilika: ¿Qué ocurre? – su pequeña vocecita resonó en el lugar, aún sin captar la situación en la que se encontraba, más ello no duro mucho al ver el cuerpo cubierto del Shaman Chino 

**M**ari: Parece que tenemos visita....Eres....Pilika, ¿no? 

**H**abía dado unos cuantos pasos hasta quedar en frente de ella, lentamente se arrodillo y con una de sus manos la tomo del mentón mientras sonreía satisfecha al ver el miedo en los ojos de su "presa" y el floreciente enojo que nacía en su oponente. 

**R**en: Será mejor que quites tus sucias manos de ella... 

**L**a furia en él era incontenible, apretaba los dientes intentando apaciguar su enojo pero le era imposible. Sentía como la sangre le hervía haciendo que sus puños se apretaran y una fuerza desconocida lo apoderaba, y sin darse cuenta un poder que nunca hubiese pensado tener se libero sacándolo de sus ataduras. La lanza llegó a sus manos y sin dar tiempo a que la Doll Master se preparara, la ataco.

**M**ari: Esto era lo que...quería ver 

**R**en: Pues a mi me parece que tienes algunos problemas

**E**n efecto, a pesar de que había podido defenderse no había salido del todo ilesa, una cortada se presentaba en su brazo derecho y la sangre no había tardado en brotar. Pequeñas gotas de sudor marcaban su rostro y el esfuerzo se veía reflejado en su pálida cara. 

**M**ari: No te fíes Tao – Su voz volvió a adquirir el frío tono mientras sus cabellos se transformaban en grandes cañones que atacaban a la vez, más estos eran esquivados con total maestría por el Shaman 

**R**en: eso es todo lo que tienes? 

**M**ari: Damare! Tú..no sabes nada.. 

**L**a furia la rodeo y los disparos comenzaron a dirigirse a todas partes. Los muñecos comenzaron a caer uno por uno provocando fuertes temblores, el techo empezó a quebrarse, pero ni el Shaman ni la Ainú se encontraban malheridos debido a que Tao, con movimientos casi felinos esquivaba todo con la pequeña entre brazos aumentando la ira de la antes serena Doll Master.

**R**en: A quién estas apuntando?

**M**ari: Tú voz me enferma, ya cállate! – Mordía su labio con ira mientras sus puños se apretaban cada vez más provocando la preocupación de su espíritu. Los ataques cesaron para sorpresa de los 'humanos' presentes – Pero qué demonios!? 

**C**huck: Ya basta! Te hace mal seguir! 

**M**ari: Eso no es de tu incumbencia, tú solo debes obedecerme... 

**C**huck: No lo haré si eso implica un mayor esfuerzo para ti, sabes bien que si sigues empeorarás.. 

**A**mbos observaban la discusión que había entre Shaman y espíritu sin comprender enteramente lo que ocurría, hasta que notaron la languidez que demostraba la rubia, había perdido mucha sangre en su brazo y el dolor se presenciaba en su rostro mientras lentamente perdía el conocimiento y cerraba los ojos esperando el golpe contra el frío piso, más aquello nunca paso sino que ahora se encontraba sostenida entre dos musculosos brazos. Abrió lentamente los ojos encontrándose con la penetrante mirada de su adversario. 

**M**ari: No necesito...de tu compasión....así que....suéltame... – Intento soltarse más le fue imposible con las pocas fuerzas que tenía

**R**en: No es necesario que te hagas la fuerte, mira cómo estas... 

**P**ilika: Es cierto, confía en nosotros – Mostró una pequeña sonrisa provocando culpa en la rubia quien agacho la mirada avergonzada. 

**M**ari: Doushite?...

**L**a pregunta sorprendió a los presentes provocando diferentes reacciones en ellos. Ella, mantuvo su sonrisa y él solo se limitó a no contestar. 

**P**ilika: Porque siempre hay que saber perdonar, nadie es perfecto y comprendo que ante todo quisieras hacer feliz a Hao, por eso, te comprendemos más sabemos que no eres mala – Sonrió nuevamente al pensar en sus palabras al momento que dirigía una furtiva mirada a quien se encontraba al lado suyo

**M**ari: Arigato  

**Y** ella, sonrió como nunca, el color volvió a ella mientras el sol se filtraba entre los agujeros en el techo dándole un aspecto más acogedor en la antes, oscura sala. La enorme puerta rechinó revelando a algunos de sus amigos y entre ellos a Fausto, quien al ver a la malherida corrió como alma que lleva al diablo hasta ella, y con suma maestría saco sus herramientas terminando en un santiamén de desinfectar, vendar y parchar cada herida. 

**M**atti: Estás bien? – La preocupación no fue ocultada al ver las heridas en su compañera pero a pesar de ello, la rubia se limitó a asentir y sonreír de nuevo. Aquello sorprendió a la brujita, era muy difícil verla sonreír y el verla ahora hacerlo con tanta naturalidad produjo un pequeño vuelco en ella, y sin poder evitarlo la abrazo, la abrazo mientras pequeñas lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

**M**ari: Te duele algo? Te sientes mal? 

**M**atti: N-no...es que...estoy muy feliz ^O^ de que por fin hayas vuelto a sonreír   

**A**mbas amigas, ya no solo simples compañeras, compartieron su felicidad siendo observadas desde lejos por los shamanes, satisfechos de que por fin pudiesen sentirse libres... 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

**A**sakura Yoh no podía estar menos enojado, su hermano, sangre de su propia sangre se encontraba tocando a SU Anna sin importarle que su "querido hermanito" estuviese observando. Podía sentir como sus puños se apretaban intentando guardar calma más la mente humano tenía su límite y él ya estaba llegando al suyo. 

**H**ao: Parece que no te gusta la escena _hermanito_ – Su lengua volvió a recorrer la mejilla de la rubia mientras su mano se posicionaba en la cintura de la rubia acercándola más a él 

**Y**oh: _Suéltala_.... –Murmuro bajo y amenazador, la furia desbordaba en sus palabras mientras su rostro era ocultado por los mechones castaños ocultando la ira que afloraba en él

**H**ao: Nani? Podrías hablar un poco más fuerte? Creo que estoy un poco sordo – La ironía no se oculto ni tampoco la sonrisa sarcástica en él, se notaba que disfrutaba de los sentimientos que luchaban por salir del castaño

**Y**oh: Que la sueltes maldito! 

**L**a furia ya no fue ocultada, la espada ya se encontraba desenvainada y la posesión en su último grado, dispuesta a cortar en dos a aquel que se había atrevido a tocar a _su_ _futura esposa_. La furia lo segaba y no podía pensar con claridad, lo único que sabía era que deseaba quitarle aquella deslumbrante sonrisa de su cara, y así lo hizo. Primero haciéndole creer que atacaría con su espada, de ese modo el mayor se había defendido usando la espada hecha del espíritu de fuego más no contando con que luego, en un ágil movimiento le había clavado un puñetazo limpio en su cara. 

**L**a sonrisa desapareció en un instante pero al caer al suelo ya no fue vista ninguna expresión al ser ocultada por los largos cabellos. Luego el silencio fue acallado por la risa maniática de su hermano pudiendo ver también como de su labio desprendía un liquido rojizo que fue rápidamente limpiado por el dorso de la mano. 

**H**ao: Así me gusta, vamos, sigue con tu furia, ten sed de matarme. Ven, no dudes y ¡¡atácame!!

**C**on fuerza descomunal se levanto del piso yendo como un misil empuñando la espada dispuesta a parar en el corazón de su gemelo, quien se movió a tal velocidad que desapareció de los ojos de su contrincante. El mayor miró con ojos desorbitados alrededor, sus oídos se agudizaron intentando sentirlo, hasta que por detrás suyo apareció. Al lado de Anna intentando soltarla de sus amarres. 

**H**ao: Después te preocuparás de ella. Concéntrate en la batalla!! 

**N**uevamente se desplegó del suelo, su arma nuevamente apuntada a su hermano, el cual ya había liberado a la Itako aún dormida. La tomo en brazos mientras cortaba su vestido hasta las rodillas por los problemas que daba, transformo a Harusame al modo defensa debido a que era muy tarde para evitar el ataque. La fuerza empleada dificulto su llegada al piso, las gotas de sudor no tardaron en llegar más la mirada decidida a volver con Anna sana era mayor y para cumplir con su cometido la deposito en el suelo no sin antes darle un pequeño beso en la frente (Yoh-kun no se aprovecharía para dárselo en los labios -///-U)

**H**ao: Cansado? Pero si recién hemos empezado

**Y**oh: Calla...que ahora si, pelearé en serio... 

**L**a espada desplegó aún más poder mientras la figura de Amidamaru comenzaba a verse con claridad, similar al de la última batalla que había tenido con Hao. Aquello era la muestra de los duros entrenamientos que había tenido el Shaman, ya no necesitaba del Furyoku de los demás shamanes para realizarlo. 

**H**ao: Que sorpresa! Vaya que has mejorado bastante _hermanito_

**Y** repitiendo los pasos de su gemelo fue posible apreciar la figura dorada del espíritu de fuego......... 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**A**hora si sería de ayuda, el pequeño Manta Oyamada saltaba feliz pero debía de volver a la realidad siendo posible ver su martillo en una pestañada. Ahora con un aspecto más avanzado, siendo eco de la personalidad curiosa de su poseedor quien con un solo movimiento de su martillo había mandado a volar a las armaduras que chocaron fuertemente contra la pared. 

**M**anta: Wow!! O_o Que poder!!

**R**yu: Eres un gran Shaman Manta, por qué no me dijiste que eras tan bueno? *_*

**M**anta: Es que ni siquiera yo lo sabía ^///^U 

**Y** sin esperar a más la voz de cierto Ainú retumbo en el lúgubre cuarto, impresionado al ver que Oyamada tenía de vuelta a Mosuke. 

**H**oro: Vaya enanin! Lo tenías bien guardado! – Murmuró picarón mientras le daba un fuerte coscorrón al pequeño desordenando su bien peinado cabello 

**P**ilika: Ya madura hermano ¬¬U 

**R**yu: Oigan... – El rostro barbudo mostraba cierto temor mientras se encontraba en posición de defensa 

**H**oro: Qué te pasa barbudo? – Visibles interrogantes se mostraban en su cabeza si entender aún el por qué de la posición de él 

**R**yu: Qué hacen ellas aquí? 

**S**eñalo a las dos del Hana-gumi que conversaban animosas con Tamamura. Pero al verse apuntadas cortaron de forma brusca su conversa. 

**P**ilika: Es que ahora son buenas ^u^ Así que trátalas bien..y acaso no te han dicho que es de mala educación apuntar con el dedo!? – Con un abanico sacado de quien sabe dónde pegó fuertemente la peluda mano del Shaman que lloriqueo como un bebé siendo observados con una gran gotita por sus compañeros. 

**"**Me alegra que se estén entreteniendo**" **

**L**a fría voz de la última Hana-gumi retumbó en la sala, el cabello azul ondulo levemente con la brisa mientras el humo del cigarrillo exhalaba de su boca. Se veía molesta y no se preocupaba de ocultarlo, veía detenidamente a sus antes compañeras más ahora simples traidoras... 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**H**ola Gente! =) 

**A**quí se reporta la peor escritora del mundo xD Cero compromiso con el Fic ñ_ñU Siento mucho no actualizar u_u Pero no puedo evitarlo xDDD (O será que no quiero xD?)  Bueno, aquí estoy yo disfrutando de la radio (Resident Hit xP Para aquellos que no sepan lo dan entre las 20:00 y 22:00 hrs aquí en Chile ^^ Dedicado a los Otakus *u*). Además de que ayer fui a ver _"El viaje de Chihiro"_!! (Grande Miyazaki-sensei *_*). Muy buena la película *-* Se las recomiendo para quienes aún no van a verla ^o^!! Y así quizás nos traen más pelis japonesas _!

**B**ueno, ya he salido de vacaciones pero creo que tampoco podré actualizar, estaré fuera del país y alejada de mi computador xP Me voy de viaje, tilín tilín xD Espero tengan paciencia -___-U Y mejor ya no los aburro con mi vida y pasamos a los Reviews xP 

**Jos D: **Ummm....al final su historia termina Happy ^^U Así que ningún problema con ella =) Y que bueno que si te guste mi fic ;O;!!! -Que niña tan llorona xDD

**TN4:** Ya hasta me dieron ganas de dibujarla pero solo se ve linda en mi mente porque en papel me queda...ehh.. xDD 

**Soca-chan: **;O; Diox...el mundo se caerá xD A alguien le gusta como escribo O_o Y pues, respecto a cómo va por allá, pa' mi que ya se les olvido mi fic ._.U Pero bueno, después de un cambio de Web no todos se enchufan y saben en donde quedo la antigua Animekai u_u 

**Giovanna:** Idea cumplida xD Yoh sufre y tiene tremendas ganas de matar a Hao, aunque al final recuperó un poco de conciencia ^^U Porque si pierde la concentración la posesión no será estable ._.U Y si, ahora me demoro como dos meses y unas semanas ._.U 

**Unknown-X3:** O_o Válgame dios! (Me suena a frase repetida pero ya que xD) Ya llevó conocidos por aquí a dos de Pikaflash ^^ 

**Emi Tachibana:** Sii....como dices, estos enamorados que se sacan más de un dolor de cabeza intentando decir lo que sienten xD Para mi que deberían decir actúa y luego piensa en las consecuencias xD (Al menos en estos casos =P) 

**Dita:** Pues si, el RenxPilika se viene aunque en este capítulo no se ve mucha acción entre ellos. Apenas y Pilika dijo unas cuantas palabritas -_-U Y pues, me encanta como se ve Yoh celoso xDD Lo muestran realmente muy posesivo cuando se pone celoso =P Y por supuesto que los mejores gemelitos en la historia del anime son Yoh y Hao *¬*! 

**Chikage:** Lo siento u_u Espero este haya quedado algo más largo y con más acción T_T!! Aunque viendo la barra del lado creo que  no ._.UU 

**Ei-chan: **Fiuu..gracias a Yoh xD! Y respecto a Matti, es verdad que esta confundida pero será luego que lo entienda, aún esta experimentando ciertos sentimientos que aún no sabe qué son ^o^ Solo hay que darle un poquitito de tiempo =) 

**G**racias a los que se toman el tiempo de dejar Reviews, abajo irán los significados de las palabras japonesas que he puesto, que no son inventadas!! Ô_o!! 

**D**amare: Cállate 

**D**oushite?: Por qué? 

**A**rigato: Gracias (Es una palabra bastante conocida pero por si acaso ^^)

**N**ani?: Qué? (Lo mismo que la de arriba)

**F**uryoku: Se refiere al poder que posee cada Shaman

**H**ana-gumi: Equipo formado por Mari, Matti y Kanna, traducido como Trío de la flor 

**J**a ne!! 


	15. Shinjiru Confía

"Sentimientos Encontrados"

. 
    
    .
    .

Capítulo 15: " Shinjiru ~ Confía _"_

.

.

.

.

El menor de los Asakura no oculto su asombro al ver la deslumbrante figura del espíritu de fuego, ciertamente no se lo imaginaba pero ahora que pensaba bien, eso no era nada para el "Gran" Hao Asakura, quien fue capaz de dominar, ya bien joven, los 5 elementos de la naturaleza. 

.

. 

.

Yoh: Realmente eres sorprendente, Onii-chan ^_^ "

.

. 

.

Asakura Hao borro su sonrisa triunfante cambiando a una mirada de desconcierto, ¿Había dicho…hermano? ¿Cómo era posible? Nunca, en toda su vida habría imaginado que algún día, aquel al cual le había quitado el alma y tratado como a una simple basura podría llamarle _Onii-chan_. Incluso sonreía como un pequeño niño y aunque en su mente se repetía la palabra " _Sarcasmo _" en su pecho había comenzado a crecer un sentimiento extraño. 

.

. 

.

Tanto era su asombro que no había percibido el rápido movimiento de su gemelo quien se acercaba amenazante hasta él. Amidamaru, en su forma ultra desenfundaba su espada atacándolo por el costado, y aunque la esencia derivada de los grandes espíritus había sido capaz de detenerlo con su mano desnuda no pudo evitar provocarle una herida superficial 

. 

.

.

Yoh: Ya, Hao. Sale de tu trance ¿no eras tú el que quería pelear? u_U

.

. 

.

¿Desde cuándo el castaño se comportaba así? Bueno, realmente no importaba, ahora sí comenzaba la verdadera pelea y por supuesto que él ganaría. 

****

.

.

.

Los largos cabellos se mecieron con el fuerte viento producido por la caída del antiguo samurai. El castaño río fuertemente haciendo notar a su _hermanito_ que él ganaría a toda costa, no solo el título de rey sino también a su "_amada reina_" 

.

.

.

Hao: Lo primero fue solo un descuido, así que…¡¡Prepárate para una verdadera pelea!!

.

.

.

Pero ante todo pronóstico el chico de los auriculares(¿ne? O_o) sonrió para luego reír con aquella tan característica risa suya! Provocando, casi sin querer, que el mayor comenzará a perder su tan bien apreciada, calma 

.

. 

.

Yoh: Dakara….¿Me vas a decir que cuando te derrote también fue por un pequeño descuido? O….¿Aceptas que soy más fuerte que tú, _Onii-chan_? Y no me refiero solo a la parte espiritual 

.

.

.

Asakura se mordió los labios airosos, realmente el castaño había aprendido a ser más frío con la Itako a su lado, cual otra, pues con su actitud era la enseñanza andante de lo que es ser frío hasta los huesos! Ante esta idea volvió a su semblante apacible emitiendo una pequeña sonrisa, ¿Cómo era posible que aquella mujer pudiera hacerle cambiar tan fácilmente de actitud?

.

.

.

Hao: Haz aprendido mucho junto a Anna, hasta podría decirse que una parte de ella se ha quedado en ti…..Demo…por eso mismo….¡¡Ella será mía!! 

.

. 

.

Yoh: ¡¡¡Eso nunca!!! ¡Anna no es un objeto! Tiene sentimientos y ella misma elegirá con quién se quedará por el resto de su vida

.

.

.

Sus mismas palabras resonaron en él, era cierto, pasase lo que pasase, Anna eligiría a uno, no importaba si era el ganador o el perdedor….

.

.

.

La batalla volvió a su cauce, aquella sería la última vez que lucharían, pero ¿Cuál sería el resultado? ¿Qué harían si perdieran? Eso ya era cosa del futuro, el cual comenzaba a forjarse lentamente, solo dependía de ellos lo que sucediera, solo de ellos……..

. 

.

.

Con ágiles maniobras controlaron ambos a sus espíritus que sostenían una batalla a casi igualdad en condición, ninguno cedía y entre tantos ataques la cueva donde se encontraban había comenzado a temblar ligeramente. Pero tan concentrados estaban que no habían notado nada, sus mentes estaban ocupadas al 100% en una cosa: ¡¡Acabar con su adversario para salir victoriosos con Anna en sus brazos!! xDD

.

.

.

Hao: A-acepto…que…haz mejorado…Yoh….

.

. 

.

Yoh: Lo…mismo…digo….Hao…

.

.

.

Ambos respiraban dificultosamente, el sudor corría libre, gota por gota, por sus rostros. Sendas sonrisas confiadas pues disfrutaban de aquella pelea. Increíble que a pesar de ser una batalla a muerte sonreían emocionados, en su sangre corría aquellos instintos de lucha de sus antepasados, gozaban al sentir aquella sensación única en las batallas, aquel estremecimiento que les recorría desde los pies hasta la cabeza haciéndoles creer, por un momento, que solo era la batalla entre dos hermanos, dos amigos y no un combate a muerte que elegiría su futuro 

.

.

.

Los espíritus colosales habían pasado a formar una siguiente etapa convirtiéndose en armas indestructibles, formas aún mejores y aerodinámicas hacían que el metal creado del alma del espíritu y su Shaman chocaran provocando ondas de viento que hacían aún más inestables las paredes que los rodeaban.

.

. 

.

El viento se volvía huracán emocionado por la pelea, los terrenos temblaban expectantes y el sol se colaba por las aberturas, curioso de saber quién sería el vencedor. 

.

.

. 

Todo sucedía a gran velocidad, ambos entregaban su máximo esfuerzo pero al ser la cueva de origen "sintético" y creado solo para aquella ocasión, sus paredes no eran firmes y se notaba por las aberturas que había en cada lugar producto de la intensa batalla. 

.

. 

.

Pequeños escombros caían pero los hermanos Asakura los evitaban con gran agilidad sin ser un mayor obstáculo, pero para la diminuta figura que reposaba en un rincón apartado era un peligro inminente, inconsciente y sin saber aún que estaba en apuros dormía plácidamente.

.

. 

.

Todo alrededor suyo temblaba fuertemente, grandes escombros de roca caían en bala hacía el piso, muy cerca de la Rubia que comenzaba a despertar, enfadada, por su sueño interrumpido a causa de sucesos que ella desconocía, a tal punto que ya ideaba crueles formas de castigar a los causantes de tanto escándalo. 

. 

.

.

Ya despierta inspecciono el lugar a su alrededor sin reconocer nada, toco su cabeza sintiendo un ligero malestar que la mareaba. Enfoco mejor su mirada haciendo una nueva inspección, escombros yacían a su lado, allí se sucedía una batalla, lo sentía. Dos grandes Shamanes se enfrentaban. Y ante aquella deducción, la imagen de su prometido llegó fugas a sus ojos, preocupada se levanto con esfuerzo, aún se sentía mareada. Y apoyada en las rocas que había en su paso camino lentamente, los ruidos se hacían más fuertes, estaba cerca de ellos. 

.

. 

.

Con un último esfuerzo logró por fin ver a su prometido, sonrío agradecida al ver que se encontraba sano aunque por un lado tenía miedo de que saliera malherido pues su oponente no era otro que Asakura Hao… 

.

. 

.

Ambos luchaban arriba de sus ojos aún sin notar su presencia. Hubiera preferido guardar silencio pero sola, su garganta, lo había llamado. 

.

. 

.

Los dos se voltearon a verle, sorprendidos. La Itako los miró a ambos, iba a decir algo pero antes de emitir cualquier sonido pudo escuchar un "¡¡Abunai!" y luego solo oscuridad, aquella siniestra y maldita oscuridad…..

.

. 

.

Los gemelos habían ido disparados en su ayuda, pero ya había sido demasiado tarde. A pocos centímetros de llegar aquella inmensa roca ya había caído sobre su prometida, ambos emitieron un grito ahogado dejándose caer al suelo, atónitos y olvidándose de su gemelo 

.

. 

.

Los cabellos castaños ocultaron sus miradas ausentes pero el dolor era aún más intenso y el menor no pudo dejar escapar…aquel dolor que ahora comía su alma y desangraba su corazón…

.

. 

.

Yoh: No…

****

.

.

.

Intento negarse a si mismo "_No_" volvío a repetir más..la realidad yacía ante sus ojos, él mismo había podido apreciarlo todo y no había podido hacer nada 

. ****

.

.

Yoh: Anna…..annita…respóndeme, ¿Anna? ¿¡Anna!? ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!! 

****

.

. 

.

Y la sangre, mancho lentamente aquel frío suelo……lenta, _tan lentamente agónico y doloroso_… 

****

.

.

. 
    
    *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

.

.

.

Los Shamanes habían oído el grito de angustia de su castaño amigo que retumbo en el cuarto preocupándolos mientras se miraban interrogantes. Algo había pasado con la Rubia, las miradas tristes no se ocultaron, debían de salir de allí y rápido. 

.

. 

.

Ren: Como has oído no tenemos tiempo que perder, así que evítanos esto y vete….

.

. 

.

Su voz sonó amenazante, baja y en un susurro. A pesar de que no conocía realmente a la Itako sentía cierto aprecio por ella y no deseaba ver en su amigo tristeza alguna, en el mismo día en que, se suponía, sería el más feliz de su vida. 

.

. 

.

Kanna: Uruse….No tienes derecho a exigir nada…ellas…._esas_….. 

****

.

.

.

Les lanzo una mirada de desprecio que ellas notaron a pesar de que su cabello tapaba su oscura mirada, estaba decepcionada y dolida, se sentía traicionada, demasiado para pensar con razón…para pensar en un motivo, para pensar que quizás ellas no lo hacían con intención malvada….Tal Vez……….

.

. 

.

Kanna: No! – Se negó a si misma aquella posibilidad, "_No_", volvió a reiterarse, la habían traicionado y dado un golpe bajo, dolía, realmente dolía…. – Yamero…Me encargaré de que nunca puedan irse de aquí…¡¡Zettai!! 

.

. 

.

Dio un salto dando la orden a todas las armaduras que volviesen a aparecer pero esta vez, no serían tan fáciles de vencer, haría que sufrieran, que hubieran deseado nunca haber nacido!! 

.

. 

.

Horo: Mazaka! ¡Están más poderosos que antes! 

.

. 

.

Con su tabla esquivó una lanza que le iba directo, detrás de él, espalda contra espalda, luchaba Tamao con su pequeña tabla posesionada por Conchi. A su derecha Ryu se encargaba de proteger, junto con Fausto a la pequeña Ainu y a Oyamada que estaba algo exhausto, después de todo, él no había tenido tiempo de entrenar como Shaman, era una lástima… 

.

. 

.

Enfrente, Tao Ren esquivaba a las Armaduras que tenía en frente, dispuesto a llegar donde la peliazul más antes de dar un golpe certero las menores del Hana-gumi se habían posado frente suyo en posición de defensa

.

. 

.

Mari: Onegai! Déjanos…hablar con ella…

.

. 

.

Ren: Apártense! Así no terminaremos rápido!! 

.

. 

.

Matti: Onegai……

****

.

. 

.

Suplicó ya sin importarle el maldito orgullo que ya de nada servía, ambas con se sentían culpables y deseaban que su compañera y amiga las comprendiese, y ante este gesto Tao no pudo decir que no, y llamando a sus amigos, desaparecieron todos ante la inmensa puerta de Hierro no sin antes tener que esquivar las armaduras que comenzaron a caer estruendosamente, quedando solo ellas tres. 

.

. 

.

Mari: Kanna, míranos, Onegai Kanna-san…… 

.

. 

.

Kanna: Dame! Ustedes no se merecen nada, ¡Nada! ¡El señor Hao les ha dado todo! ¿Y es así como le pagan? ¿Traicionándolo? 

.

. 

.

Matti: ¡Chigauyo! Nosotras…..¡Solo queremos el bienestar del señor Hao! 

.

. 

.

A su alrededor solo quedaban los restos de la pequeña batalla, algunas armaduras estaban desechas en cenizas, otras con pequeñas marcas de golpes y las demás, regadas por el piso, desarmadas, a petición de la fumadora Shaman. 

.

.

.

Kanna: Uso da….¡Uso Da! ¡Uso da! 

.

.

.

Repitió encolerizada, las lagrimas se acumularon en sus ojos y el cigarrillo callo al suelo, la habitación quedo en penumbras con un silencio incomodo de culpas y tristeza.. 

.

. 

.

Mari: Nosotras..solo deseamos lo mejor para él por eso mismo…

.

.

.

Kanna: Uruse! No te voy a escuchar!! Ya no sirven tus excusas! 

.

. 

.

Pero a pesar de aquel grito Phauna continuo, sin importarle aquella mirada llena de rencor de quien antes, fue su gran apoyo cuando _su querido señor Hao_ había desaparecido, hace ya muchos años atrás… 

.

. 

. 

Mari: Hemos decidido llegar a esto, el señor Hao necesita tener una vida tranquila, necesita saber que…puede vivir como cualquier persona que ya no es necesario que se siga perturbando…él no será feliz si llegase a ganar, no lo sería completamente… 

****

.

.

.

Sus verdes ojos se llenaron de lagrimas al recordar al Shaman de fuego, tantas veces lo había visto teniendo pesadillas y delirando, sufría en sueños, recordaba su pasado de hace 1000 años, aquel en que fue despreciado por los humanos pero ya no más, ya no debía seguir recordando aquel pasado e intentar cumplir con aquella pequeña venganza y odio que tenía hacia ellos. Ya que, si llegase a ganar, su futuro sería vació, el solo matar lo convertiría en otra persona y no quería ¡No deseaba que el Shaman se convirtiese en un asesino! Adoraba sus sonrisas cuando admiraba el cielo nocturno y aborrecía aquellas que ponía cuando mataba a alguien, ¡las odiaba! Le hacían sentir que él era otra persona, otro ser ajeno a ella 

.

. 

.

Ambas creían que el castaño merecía tener una vida tranquila, normal, con las preocupaciones de cualquier persona sin perder su esencia, solo deseaba que se olvidará de aquellos traumas y viviera feliz, que ya no era importante acabar con su hermano y reinar allí, solo debía disfrutar…solo eso. 

.

. 

.

Matti: Por favor Kanna, créenos… 

.

. 

.

La mayor guardo silencio dejando a ellas dos expectantes, sus corazones latían a mil sin saber si ella aceptaría aquella verdad o volvería a resistirse y creerlas traidoras, simples traidoras..

.

.

.

Kanna: A veces…son tan tontas…

.

.

. 

Kanna Birshman levantó su rostro, la brisa suave que se colaba por la abertura de los ventanales jugueteaba con su cabello, las marcas de haber llorado se esfumaron y quedaron al olvido pues una sonrisa, mezclado con burla y alegría cubrió su rostro e hizo que todo aquel rencor se esfumará con la brisa. 

****

.

.

.

Mari: Sabía que…nos creerías……

.

. 

.

Y las tres sonrieron al ver ya todo resuelto entre ellas, ahora solo faltaba que Asakura lo comprendiese todo, por sí mismo o de sus mismas bocas. Sería difícil pero no se rendirían fácilmente, "_No, antes muertas que dejar al señor Hao_…" 

****

.

.

.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

.

.

.

La Taoista y su Kenyou solo podían observar la gigantesca construcción, anbte sus ojos habían visto caer dos partes de él y aún no había rastro de su hermano o los muchachos, eso la hacían preocuparse y sentirse completamente inútil. 

.

.

.

Jun: A veces…me gustaría ser más fuerte, serle verdaderamente útil a ellos pero ¡No puedo! Lo intento pero simplemente no puedo…

.

.

.

Apretó sus puños con rabia, impotente. Mordía su labio con angustia y ocultaba sus ojos bajo sus cabellos, se sentía tan inútil….

.

.

.

Jun: Soy una inútil…¿Verdad?

.

.

.

Levanto el rostro mostrando los vidriosos ojos mientras una sonrisa, dolorosa, surcaba en sus labios. Pero rapidamente volteo la mirada, no le gustaba aparentar tanta débilidad. Más, para asombro suyo dos brazos la rodearon entregandole una confianza y calor casi mística e irreal, una calidez que, a pesar de que aquellos brazos ya no poseían vida, existía. 

.

.

.

Y la Taoista solo pudo sonreír, dando un gracias silencioso a aquel gesto que hacía tanto tiempo necesitaba…

.

.

.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

.

.

.

El sol comenzaba lentamente a ocultarse, el cielo se teñía de color anaranjado y los pájaros paraban su canto expectantes a la llegada de la noche. 

. 

. 

.

La tarde venía tranquila más para los presentes en cierta mansión el corazón permanecía acongojado, las miradas aún en la dirección por la que cierto grupo de jóvenes habían iniciado su marcha. 

.

. 

.

Keiko: ¡No puedo esperar más! – Sollozó angustiada, temiendo por la seguridad de ambos hijos, pues los dos habían estado en su vientre y ella había podido sentir aquella calidez que emanaba de sus corazones. 

.

. 

.

No importaba cuántas muertes hubiera ocasionado el Hao del pasado pues ella estaba segura de que el castaño ya no era igual, como todos, poseía sueños, se admiraba, reía, gozaba y amaba, y a pesar de que ella no había estado presente en su desarrollo con tan solo una pequeña mirada entre ambos basto para que pudiese entrar en su alma y conocerlo. 

.

. 

.

Kino: No te preocupes Keiko, ya sabes que todo se solucionará

.

. 

.

Una sonrisa sincera surco el anciano rostro devolviéndole el alma y la seguridad a su primogénita quien devolvió la sonrisa al recordar aquellas palabras que con tanta seguridad transmitía el pequeño castaño. 

.

. 

.

Keiko: Si, tienes razón. _Todo se solucionará_, ¿no es así? ^_^ 

.

. 

.

Kino: Claro que sí, la batalla entre ellos terminará bien, estoy segura que él comprenderá 

.

. 

.

Y con una sonrisa en el rostro despidieron al sol que finalmente termino de ocultarse. La esperanza renaciendo en sus corazones que las llamaba a confiar en ambos y como siempre decía el castaño "Todo se solucionará" Solo debían confiar. 

****

.

. 

.

.

__

~ Continuará_ ~ _

.

. 

.

.

Waii!!! T_________T Mate a Anna-san!! __!! Me tendré que hacer el Hakiri O_!! Ju ju…realmente no lo sé….podría revivirla…eeehhh…demo, sore wa Himitsu! =P No les puedo contar XD!!! 
    
    .
    .
    .

Por mientras, agradezco la infinita paciencia que tienen con el fic y el que sigan leyéndolo ^_^" Ojalá sigan haciéndolo y recuerden que les dije que estaría fuera en todas las vacaciones y además me pilló la repentina entrada de clases en los tres días siguientes a mi entrada, además de que como he pasado a un siguiente "grado" como que la cosa se ha puesto dificililla y he tenido que lidiar con varias tareas e incluso ya he tenido pruebas [o exámenes en otros lados] Y ahora que las hemos terminado ya nos han dado la fecha para las coef.2 _!!! Hablando de eso, la semana que viene empiezan!! _# 

.

. 

.

Además de que he tenido algunos problemillas con este capitulo _! Ni idea si ha quedado al gusto suyo, a veces ponía una idea pero luego se me ocurría otra y la ponía sin demasiada continuidad con el párrafo anterior xD Gomen ñ_uU 

. 

.

.

Bueno, mejor los dejo de aburrir con mi vida, espero no me lleguen cartas con bombas por haberle hecho eso a Annitara, y eso que me cae de lo más bien T_T Aaaayyy!! Nunca creí que haría esto ____!! [Si ella me cae bien, ¿qué haré con los que no? O_oU]

.

. 

.

Mejor los dejo de agobiar con este dolor que tengo y seguimos con los Reviews xP

****

.

.

.

Anna: Hey! Mira que matarme y luego olvidarte así sin más!! ¬¬### 

.

. 

.
    
    Je…je ^_^" Daijoubu! Que como dice Yoh "_Todo se solucionará_" ¡Sore dake desu! XDD
    **.
    .
    .**

Anna: Mmhhhppp…u_u# 

.

. 

. 
    
    Uuhhh ñ_nU Bueno, ahora si, Reviews! =P
    **.
    .
    .**

Hytare: Je, je xDD Yappari! Soe una irresponsable sin remedio xD Pero mira que aquí ya tenemos cap nuevo! Espero te guste ^^U Aunque pienso que la cosa se va poniendo algo Shojo xD Y eso que quería hacerla media Shonen y Shojo xDD Je, como que las batallas terminan muy pronto ^^U 

.

. 

.
    
    Paloma-Asakura: Paloma-san no me llores que me pongo mal ;___________;!! Demo, aquí tienes un nuevo cap xD El siguiente…ette…bueno yo…eeehhh…eeto….uuuhh .______.UU Algún día!! XDD Mejor no comprometerse en vano ^^U
    **.
    .
    .**

Kilia: Y después de 600000000 años!! XDD Ha podido continuar con su fic ^^U Espero te agrade tanto como los demás capítulos n_______n Y que no me hayas dejao por ser tan irresponsable ;O;!! 

.

. 

.
    
    Ei-chan: A mi tampoco me gusta ser tan poco comprometida con esto u_u Pero es inevitable! Es mi naturaleza!! XDDD Además tampoco me he tardado tanto como otros autores, ¿o si? ñ_ñU - Solo buscando excusas para no salir tan mal parada! XD
    **.
    .
    .**

Emi Tachibana: Domo Arigato Gozaimasu por lo de buena escritora [Hace Reverencia] xD Sé que a nadie le gusta que sea tan retrasona demo hontou ni me es inevitable u_u Este capítulo lo tenía ya escrito en Marzo pero por las tareas no había tenido tiempo de revisarlo, agregarle la contestación y entregarlo bonito! XD Es que soy media quisquillosa con eso =P

.

. 

.
    
    Keiko-sk: Espero que ahora te alegres! XD Gracias por lo de genial ;_; Nunca en mi vida me habían dicho eso ;O; Tú eres la genial =) Yo solo soe una pobre niña que esta copada con las cosas del colegio!! Auxilio ;O;!!!
    **.
    .
    .**

Anna la Sacerdotisa: Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Son realmente lindos cuando se ponen tiernos, en especial Yoh-kun ^_^ Es una ricura xDD!! Y por eso adoro las imágenes de cuando salen juntos aunque también son lindos cuando se ponen sexys!! XDD Y pues, en las vacaciones la pase genial ^_^ Gracias por los deseos! =) Y será algo tarde pero ya hay un nuevo capítulo =P Disfrútalo! 

****

.

.

. 

Well, gracias a todos y espero que me sigan leyendo!! XDD [Y dejen Reviews!!] xDD

****

.

.

.

Uo_Ô "Rincón de Significados" Ô_oU - Con decoración incluida! XD 

.

Abunai: Cuidado

.

Uruse: Cállate

.

Yamero: No podrás

.

Zettai: Nunca

.

Mazaka: Imposible

.

Hontou ni: De verdad

.

Dame: No

.

Chigauyo: Te equivocas

.

Uso Da: Mientes

.

Sore wa Himitsu: Eso es un secreto

.

Sore Dake Desu: De eso estoy segura

.

Yappari: Lo sabía

****

. 

.

.

¡¡¡Vamos, no les cuesta nada!!! xDD 

****

.

.

.
    
    ¡¡Dejen!! Ò_oUU!!! O…o me mató!! [Como si a alguien le importará u_uU] 

****

.

. ****

.
    
    Well….chaito T_TU 


	16. ¡Todo se solucionará!

**Sentimientos Encontrados**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 16: **"Todo se solucionara"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Disclaimer: Primera vez que lo pongo pero algún día tenía que aparecer xD. Shaman King no me pertenece, aunque ya veremos si después de unas amenazas más Takei-sensei me lo entrega…sino…habrá que ponerse más violento xD

.

.

.

.

.

**N**o podía evitarlo, simplemente no podía evitar quitar la vista de aquella roca en donde momentos antes se encontraba _ella_. Era irónico y a la vez doloroso, ya ni su nombre podía decir, dolía de tal forma que hasta el aire le faltaba, que hasta la vida se le presentaba como nada, y es que no era comparable ni siquiera un poco con la vida de _ella_…..

.

.

**¿P**or qué? ¿¡Por qué era él quien aún seguía con vida!? ¡**Debía** de haber muerto! _Debía_ de haber tomado su lugar, ella no merecía morir, no ahora, no, se supone, se supone que morirían juntos, ya ancianos y tal vez con nietos, era un futuro prometedor, "lindo"….tan maravilloso pero ahora tan lejano que solo podía recordarlo como una añoranza ya pérdida y que se presentaba borrosa en su memoria.

.

.

**¿H**abía culpables? Por supuesto que sí, pero ¿Quién? No podía pensar, la vista se le nublaba, quien sabe ya por qué, tal vez por las lagrimas o quizás….¿Sería por aquella ira que inundaba sus venas y no permitían el adecuado flujo de la sangre? No lo sabía, solo tenía presente una cosa y aquella era vengar a Anna, solo eso…

.

.

" _¡Te vengaré! Ya verás…lo haré….tú solo, solo espérame Annita…solo espérame…. "_

.

.

**C**on pasos torpes comenzó su andar aunque rápidamente aumento su velocidad llegando en un instante a posar las manos en el cuello de su gemelo, sus pupilas, las de ambos, se encontraban dilatados a tal punto que el negro de sus ojos había desaparecido y el despecho junto con la ira inundaban las pupilas que de antaño mostraban se calmos y serenos, vigorosos y emocionados, tantos sentimientos que ya habían sido olvidados y superados por el odio y la pena máxima.

.

.

**L**as manos del moreno apretaron con mayor ahínco la delgada piel de su gemelo, pero….¿Era realmente esa la solución? ¿Era realmente él el culpable? O tal vez…tal vez _todo _era _su _culpa…si, tal vez…

.

.

**Y** tan rápido como había tomado su cuello, de la misma manera lo soltó, ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Era eso correcto? Se había jurado así mismo nunca matar y _ella_ misma le había apoyado, siempre, siempre había creído que ensuciar tus manos de aquella forma era terrible pero el dolor y la angustia de verse solo lo atormentaba, le hacía sentirse débil, tan débil que no podía luchar consigo mismo y era cierto, la ira lo estaba dominando y la cabeza le daba vueltas sin parar.

.

.

**H**ao Asakura, por su aparte, se agarró al cuello adolorido, a pesar de que el cometido no se había llevado a cabo el dolor si se había producido pero aquello no era comparable ni siquiera a la mitad de lo que pasaba en su interior. Se sentía mal, no de manera física sino que en mente.

.

.

**H**abía matado a miles de personas sin siquiera sentir lastima de sus lagrimas o compadeciéndose de sus lamentos y ruegos, en cambio le divertían sus falsas promesas, el miedo en sus rostros y las lagrimas de desesperación, era deleitante poder causar tal terror en ellos, en aquellos que lo habían despreciado. En su vida había conocido a variadas mujeres, incluso, se había casado pero nunca, ni por un instante habría creído poder morir por una de ellas y es que ninguna era comparable con _ella_, ninguna, nunca.

.

.

_Esto tiene que acabar…._

.

.

**E**ra el mismo pensamiento que había cruzado al instante por ambas mentes, se miraron desafiantes, lamentarse en aquel lugar ya no serviría, Anna Kyouyama no se levantaría de su letargo, lo sabían y es que a veces _Kamisama _podía ser demasiado cruel.

.

.

"Arreglaremos esto de la única forma en que la conciencia nos lo permite"

.

.

**S**entenció el menor con los ojos entornados y la espada en mano, la mirada fría en sus ojos parecía desprovista de emociones, los labios se curvaban en una mueca vacía, sin sonrisa. La calma estaba presente pero la sensación de tranquilidad y gusto no eran bienvenidas, al contrario, la atmósfera parecía cargada con el peor de los sentimientos y el corazón de ambos latía a menor paso, como si las metas de vivir una larga vida se esfumarán como el viento

.

.

"Me parece que es…la mejor forma"

.

.

**E**l mayor sonrió sin fuerzas ni grandezas, solo era una sonrisa marchita e incluso triste. El rostro se veía sereno pero marcado por el dolor y sus ojos vigorosos perdían vida a cada segundo, cada latido dolía cada vez más y más. Realmente, aquella era la mejor de las formas para perecer, _realmente, la mejor_

.

.

**E**sta sería una batalla igual a la de antes pero esta vez, la palabra "muerte" quedaba fuertemente grabado en sus cabezas, matarían para acabar con su dolor, matarían por ellos, matarían por _ella_, matarían como el último recurso que les quedaba. Y ya, sin la emoción casi alegre de antes, aquella batalla a muerte comenzó.

.

.

**Y** una por una, las gotas de sangre mancharon el frío suelo de concreto, una a una.

.

.

.

......

.

.

.

"¡Apúrate antes de que se maten!"

.

.

**S**onaba "ligeramente" desesperado mientras se paseaba nervioso de un extremo a otro, la mano en el mentón y el cabello, siempre ordenado ahora se mostraba "ligeramente" rebelde, seguramente por las continúas pasadas de mano que hacía él

.

.

"¿No sería mejor si fuera a decirles..?"

.

.

**P**regunto preocupado y con algo de irritación en la voz mientras desordenaba aún más su cabello

.

.

"Vamos, _pelo de Aguacate_, confía en el _frankestiano_, que hay que tener fe y confiar en que la Santa nos ilumine la existencia pue' "

.

.

**I**ntentaba animar un poco pero realmente era difícil no ver lo mal de la situación, si no lo lograban seguramente los gemelos no acabarían hasta terminar muerto y ellos, con sus poderes y aunque estuviesen todos juntos no podrían contra ellos, pues la desesperación de perder a alguien que quieres era realmente difícil de combatir, él mismo lo había vivido entre sus viajes.

.

.

"Lo sé, lo sé…pero…¡Pero!"

.

.

**N**o sabía qué decir, no sabía qué hacer, la situación cada vez se complicaba, sino volvían pronto _esta vez_, la sangre si correría y no habrían servido de nada sus esfuerzos.

.

.

**M**ordió nervioso el labio inferior mientras sentía una mano apoyarse en su hombro y apretar suavemente en señal de apoyo, y ante ello él solo pudo devolver el apretón suavemente y sonreír agradecido. Si ella no estuviera allí, ya hubiese salido en ayuda de su amigo y es que había hecho suyo la desesperación que en ese momento sentía el castaño, él mismo no hubiese aguantado el haber quedado solo _nuevamente_….

.

.

"Gracias" – Murmuró entregándole una significativa mirada. Ella solo sonri

.

.

.

......

.

.

.

"¡¡Maldición!! ¡Esto parece un laberinto sin salida!

.

.

**C**erró los puños dando un fuerte golpe a la pared, exaltando a las presentes y dejando un profundo hoyo que comenzó a partirse, quienes estaban alrededor quedaron pasmados al ver una especie de salida O.O

.

.

"A veces sirve que uses los puños en vez de la cabeza, Onii-chan"

.

.

**S**onrió dando pequeñas palmaditas al hombro del Ainu que bufó sintiéndose superior al "tiburón", como "cariñosamente" (Siiii….¬¬U xD) llamaba este al sucesor de los Tao

.

.

"Mejor cierra la boca y camina ¬¬# " – Respondió, o mejor dicho, gruño el "tiburón"

.

.

"Hai Onii-chan, que tenemos que llegar pronto"

.

.

**Y** todos pasaron sin siquiera prestar atención a los alegatos de Horo que comenzó a quedarse solo

.

.

"¡¡O-oigan!! ¿¡Que nadie les enseño modales!? Mira que dejarme solo…¬¬"

.

.

**N**o recibió respuesta, miró a los lados mientras un frío viento le recorría la nuca, paso saliva sintiendo un pequeño escalosfrío

.

.

"Eeeerrr…eeehhh…¡Espérenme! U"

.

.

**N**o había tiempo para enojarse, en sus oídos aún retumbaba aquel grito y no debía de malgastar el tiempo con semejantes idioteces. Se cacheteo a si mismo a modo de castigo, finalmente había alcanzado a los demás que corrían lo más rápido que podían, habían perdido demasiado tiempo intentando encontrar una salida.

.

.

**A** lo lejos vieron luces, se trataban de antorchas y tres salidas diferentes, pararon en seco.

.

.

"¿Y-y ahora que haremos?"

.

.

**P**reguntó tambaleante el largilucho de Ryu volteando a ver cada camino, ninguno le daba buena espina.

.

.

"Simple, tendremos que separarnos" – Fue la tajante respuesta de Tao

.

.

"¿¡Separarnos!? Pe-pero..."

.

.

"Es lo mejor Tamao, tenemos que llegar lo antes posible" – Dijo sin siquiera voltear a verla

.

.

"H-hai"

.

.

Fue su sencilla respuesta mientras bajaba la mirada pero al minuto, o segundo, siguiente se encontraba al lado del corpulento cuerpo de Horo Horo que caminaba, extraña y ruidosamente por el pasillo que les había tocado. Parecía que sus piernas se vieran en la necesidad de pisar fuertemente como si comprobara que el suelo que yacía a sus pies era firme, además, se movía de un lado a otro cual pingüino y tarareaba una estúpida canción infantil.

.

.

"Eh-ah…Ano…¿Horo-san?"

.

.

Este se tambaleo un poco antes de voltear exageradamente a la pelirosada que pegó un pequeño grito juntando ambas manos contra su pecho, pero, en vez de bajar la mirada como siempre la sostuvo escudriñando en la amplia sonrisa que portaba su acompañante, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y cierto aire soñador en los ojos

.

.

Horo Horo se le quedó mirando esperando a que ella hablara, pero al ver su mirada tan fija en él sintió una floreciente y nunca antes vista en él, crisis de pánico. Asombrosos que en solo un segundo había comenzado a sudar a chorros y desviaba la vista de forma nada disimulada

.

.

"¿Pa-pasa algo Ta-tamao?"

.

.

Sonrió de la forma más falsa que nunca nadie había visto, pues además aquello no era una sonrisa sino una mueca que "intentaba", muy fallidamente, serlo. Finalmente suspiró aliviado cuando Tamamura negó levemente y emprendió marcha sin decir nada más. Él, por su parte, se quedó varando sin saber cómo reaccionar hasta que finalmente desistió de escudriñar en su cerebro en busca de respuestas y siguió a su compañera casi corriendo pues había avanzado mucho.

.

.

.

......

.

.

.

La situación del segundo dúo tampoco era muy alegre, quién osaría combinar la siempre alegre personalidad de Pilika con el humor huraño de Ren, realmente nadie, aunque había quien decía que "_los opuestos se atraían_" o que al menos "_se complementaban_". Y sino fuera por el caso de Yoh y Anna, Ren no creería en esas estupideces, y es que a pesar de que sentía cierta aversión por la palabra "_amor_" podía ver en los gestos de ambos que ellos, realmente, si se complementaban.

.

.

Verdaderamente nunca había visto pareja más unida, incluso, muchas veces había podido ver una que otra miradas entre ambos o sonrisas cómplices aunque sabía que no había nada claro además del compromiso impuesto en su niñez, cosa que él creía era uno de los grandes aciertos de la familia Asakura

.

.

Sonrío levemente hasta que se acordó que no se encontraba solo, como hacerlo con la voz de la peliazul gritándole en el oído hasta que este se volteó a verla enfadado

.

.

"¿¡Me quieres dejar sordo o qué!?" – Preguntó sin contener ni ocultar su enfado

.

.

"Pues no creo que pueda quedar peor, te he llamado hace mucho rato pero tu parecías enfrascado en tu mundito ¬¬"

.

.

Hacía tiempo que él ya no se extrañaba que la Ainu le hablará con tanta soltura, a pesar de que no se hablaban continuamente era notorio que ella no le tenía el más mínimo "miedo" o por lo menos respeto. Y ahora que había vuelto parecía aún más confiada, con mayor personalidad, y por supuesto, aquella alegría y personalidad extrovertida y escandalosa que tenía, y que provocaba en él continuos gruñidos cada vez que veía su inquebrantable paz irse al olvido

.

.

La miró en un milésima de segundo para luego optar por ignorarla y caminar a grandes zancadas sin detenerse al escuchar los gritos de protestas de ella. Que tras unos minutos finalmente se rendía y corría rápidamente hasta posesionares a su lado e intentando recuperar el aliento

.

.

"Para pertenecer a una familia tan "respetada" tienes pésimos modales"

.

.

**E**l siguió ignorándola y ella, cerró un poquito sus ojos como si lo examinará murmurando

.

.

"Creía que así podría conocerte un poco más en vez de solo escuchar lo que dice mi hermano, pero ahora que lo pienso, él tiene razón, _no vales la pena_……"

.

.

Lo último lo había murmurado para si misma de forma extrañamente triste y resignada, como si un sueño que tuviese de pequeña no pudiese realizarse por mucho que quisiera.

.

.

Ren Tao paró bruscamente mirándola con sus ojos dorados entornados como si buscará algo en la mirada cabizbaja de la peliazul, que al sentirse observada levanto la vista desafiante sin un rastro del desánimo que había mostrado hace un segundo atrás

.

.

"Pues tú tampoco te puedes dar muchos alagos, tu personalidad deja mucho que desear y aunque eres bonita n-"

.

.

Pero paró bruscamente al sentir la cara de ella asombrarse y al saber que había hablado de más, por lo que resuelto a hacer un borrón y cuenta nueva acelero el paso aunque fue rápidamente alcanzado por la Ainu que parecía extrañamente sonriente y feliz

.

.

"¿Crees…..que soy bonita?"

.

.

Ella sonrió con tanto gozo y alegría que, él, tuvo que tragarse la sarta de _feas_ palabras que pensaba disparar, paso saliva dificultosamente y con mejillas sonrojadas intentó, en un vago esfuerzo de hacer caso omiso a la inquisidora mirada de su acompañante finalmente estalló y se recargo en la pared de azulejos con enojo y la cara colorada.

.

.

La Ainu se recargo a su lado como si fuese coincidencia y un incomodo silencio se propago entre ambos hasta que ella volvió a mirarlo de forma nada disimula inclinándose levemente

.

.

"Yo pienso que tú si eres muy guapo y….sexy"

.

.

Comentó como quien dice el clima con una amplia sonrisa y un ligero tinte rosa en las mejillas. Aquello era lo último que el chino creería escuchar de sus labios, tanto era su asombró que no supo ni cómo ni cuándo, ella se había parado de puntillas y le daba un ligero beso en la mejilla para luego salir corriendo

.

.

**E**l, se quedó parado con una mano en la mejilla preguntándose qué diablos debería de hacer en ese mismo instante, aunque, como Horo finalmente desistió del intentó de ideársele algo y camino lentamente, no por gusto propio, sino que sus pies no respondían tan bien como él quisiera. Bah, imposible que algo tan simple como eso le dejará así, era algo que se le hacía estúpido y agradecía que no había nadie mirándolo pues sabía que tenía la cara tan colorada como un tomate ya maduro.

.

.

"_Tonterías_….¬¬"

.

.

.

......

.

.

.

Y a diferencia de los dúos anteriores, en el último se vivía una paz abrumadora, y es que ambos parecían bastante absortos en sus pensamientos aunque Manta ya comenzaba a ofuscarse cuando llegó a sus oídos la vigésima vez que escuchaba a Ryu cantar "_Parece que va a llover, el cielo se esta nublando….._"

.

.

A Manta le caía muy bien Ryu y sabiendo la situación prefería no tener que sonar grosero frente a él si le pedía que de una "maldita vez" (por supuesto, en un tono muy cordial y educado ¬¬U) dejará de cantar aquella "estúpida" (sin tener nada en contra y con una muy buena actitud) canción, que lo tenía harto (no porque fuera mala y él tuviese mala voz, noooo…poooooor supuesto que nooo). Pero tuvo que callar y tragarse sus palabras, así que mejor se le ocurrió hablar un poquito para hacer callar a Ryu (no era nada en contra de él, ¡de verdad!)

.

.

"Eeeehhh…Ryu…"

.

.

"¿Ah? ¿Pasa algo, pequeño Manta? "

.

.

Tenía demasiado buen humor para la delicada situación en la que se encontraban, aquella calma le hacía perder aún más los estribos, aunque ahora que lo pensaba, nunca había tenido muy buena paciencia y la perdía constantemente con su mejor amigo.

.

.

"No crees que para la situación en que estamos estas actuando demasiado calmado…?"

.

.

El nombrado se paso la mano por su larga cabellera recta mientras pensaba detenidamente, hasta que solamente se limito a sonreír de nuevo al tiempo que desordenaba la cabellera de Manta

.

.

"No crees que es mejor mantener la calma, tal como dice doña Anna no es bueno exaltarse sino mantener la calma"

.

.

A pesar de que tenía una gran sonrisa sobre el rostro, Manta había podido observar cierta tensión en su rostro al decir "Doña Anna". El futuro de ella y de su amigo era incierto, aunque sabía que no conseguiría nada precipitándose le inquietaba enormemente aquel grito que había escuchado

.

.

Y Ryu adivinando sus pensamientos le volvió a desordenar el cabello mientras sonreía aún más grande

.

.

"_Pase lo que pase, todo se solucionara_. ¿No es mejor creer eso?"

.

.

Y Manta solo pudo asentir sonriendo aunque sintiendo cierto vuelvo dentro de él de solo escuchar aquellas palabras..

.

.

Tal vez, no, seguramente, "Todo_ se **solucionara**" __No había duda_

.

.

.

......

.

.

.

.

¡¡¡¡Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!! (La Autora oye ciertos gruñidos) ¿uh? O.o ¿Están enojados porque me atrasé en continuar? ññ (Todos dicen "_Síiiiii_" acompañado de un gruñido) Eeerrr…de verdad, ¡se los juro! ¡lo intenté! Pero me quede corta luego de escribir la primera escena .. Además, estoy de vacaciones y las tengo que disfrutar, ¿verdad? Nn (_Grrrr………_¬¬) .. Aah….Bueno, pero no me digan que no me quedó largito U ¡Son 10 hojas! UU ¡Y solo contando el fic! U Aghh….bueno, lo lamento, pero hubiesen querido que continuará sin inspiración…?? Les aseguro que antes de terminar de leer ya se hubiesen ido a otro Fic aburridos xP

.

.

Olvidándose de eso (Cambia tema a su conveniencia xD) ; Nuestro pobre Annita sigue en el más allá T.T (No sé ni pa' qué lloro si fui yo la causante xD) ¿La reviviré o no la reviviré? ¡Tal vez sería mejor darle sufrimiento a todos y que acepten de una vez por todas que Anna si les importaba! XD Si, incluso a ti Horo Horo xD

.

.

Realmente me sorprende que este fic siga con continuación O.oU Si sigo así llegaré a los 20 capítulos y eso es mucho, al menos para mi xP Pero esto siiigue y siiiigue….es que no soy muy buena dando finales U Como que siempre hay algo que contar xP O algo que dejar en duda o Bueno, bueno, mejor responder Reviews xD (Me estoy fijando en el mensaje que deje al capítulo anterior…y uuhh..no he continuado desde que empece las clases OOU)

.

.

****

Jacqueline: Hasta yo me pregunto cómo mate a Anna OO Estoy teniendo pesadillas de Anna con un cuchillo OO xD Puesss…¿Con quién quere que quede Hao? XD (Guacho!! Guachoo!! ".oU) Eeerrr….si dejábamos solo las parejas oficiales como que sería fomeque xP Y para tu desagrado hubo RenxPilika U Y si todos hicieran pareja basándose en hechos reales sería siempre lo mismo U Pero a que igual se ven bien juntos xD

.

.

Hablando de parejas, ¿Alguien ha leído Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix? (Sino lo han leído no lean lo que esta en cursivas) _Harry esta con un humor de perros ¬¬ Por otro lado, Hermione le deseo suerte a Ron dándole un beso en la mejilla Por otro lado, me niego a creer que Sirius este muerto hasta que me digan de qué se trata ese velo que hay ahí..!!! UU_

.

.

****

Emi Tachibana: ¡¡Wolass!! (-Da su mejor sonrisa para que no le peguen xD) Eeerrr…creo que no cumplí con eso de no dejarlo al olvido ..U Y ¡eeehh! Mira que si salió RenxPilika Aunque YohxAnna…¬¬U Yoh esta destrozado ;; Mi pobre y mosho!! U

.

.

También vi la tercera película de Harry xP La vi doblada porque era la más cercana y les digo, ¡¡LAS VOCES SON UN ASCO!! .U ¡¡Se saltaron demasiadas partes y ni siquiera explicaron quiénes eran los merodeadores!! . Iwal….no estuvo tan mal U Me fascinaron las escenas RonxHerm en especial xD!

.

.

****

Anna Azakura: ¡Konnichiwa! Gracias por el halago y no te preocupes! - _¡Todo se solucionará! _Je je xD Ya dije algo de más ¬¬U Awww…si sobreviven de su pelea tal vez puedan revivirla ..U Pero parecen querer morir junto con ella…! Aunque ese sería un bonita final tan bien ¬¬U xD ¿Quieres acción? O.o Pero si solo son unas pobres criaturas de 17 primaveras…!! XD He escritos Lemmons pero pa' mi no más xD es que no soy buena para eso U Pero si se llega a presentar la ocasión lo haré en un próximo Fic =P este por mientras será casto y puro xDD Matta ne! .

.

.

****

Lady Kaoru: Ayss OO Jo pobre Anna xD Por aquí no te queren xDDDDD Gracias por eso de que la historia es increíble!! ;;!! (Nuu estoy llorando UU Ya pase esa etapa xD!)

.

.

****

Yukari: Gracias primero que nada! xP Esto es a causa de los mortífagos o los grandes espíritus! ¡Estoy segura! XD Bueno, no hay que adelantarse a los hechos pero hasta ahora, sip, Anna sigue muerta o.o…peroooo..¿Dónde está el cuerpo? XD

.

.

¿Alguna de ustedes conoce a Daisuke Niwa de DNAngel? A que es un amor!! Es líndisimo!! Hasta ahora tengo hasta el tomo 6 pero queru más !! Adoro el cómo se ve con Riku xD

.

.

****

Adelicia: ¡Mate a Anna! OO Awww!! Creo que debería de reconsiderarme el hacerme el Hakiri! ¿Y ahora quién nos va a salvar…de la ira de Anna? XD Le sigo cuanto puedo T.T Pero tenía bloqueo xD Mi lado matemático me toma por completo! XD Hasta yo me enojo de dejarme a mi misma en suspenso! (Se puede? XD) Taaal veez….la reviva xD Si me das unos regalos! (Chantaje! XD) ¡Bye! Cuídate tu también

.

.

¡Hasta la próxima! Y dejen Reviews! XD

.

.

Pooooorrrrr Faaaaaa!!!! XD

.

.

"_El _mundo _**no** es _**color **_de rosa_"

**......**

(_Y menos cuando ves a Anna con un cuchillo en sueños O.O_)

...


End file.
